What's the worst that could happen?
by BlackWings95
Summary: She didn't mean for this to happen. She was going to tell Kyoya everything, but on graduation day, during the party he held for the host club, he announced his engagement to another girl. So she did the only thing she could, she kept her secret and left.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so the story plot is the same and everything, I am just adding more details, and maybe some more chapters, and hopefully fixing some mistakes. So you do not need to read everything again if you do not want to. And for the sake of the story Haruhi and Kyoya are in the same grade, sorry for any confusion.**

It started like any other week, graduation was 3 months away and Haruhi just got a fully paid scholarship to Yale. Of course she was planning on staying in Japan and to go to Tokyo University, that way she could still keep in touch with the host club, they were powerful people after all. But fate likes to play funny tricks on people, such as Ranka coming home early with a drunken Kyoya.

Haruhi heard the door open while she was studying in the living room. "Dad, what are you doing home," Haruhi asked keeping her eyes on her homework.

"I could use a little help here; this boy seems to have had too much to drink," Ranka huffed, trying to keep Kyoya from hitting the floor.

"Boy," Haruhi questioned. She set down her pencil and went to go help her father with whatever he was carrying. She stopped in the doorway as she noticed that the "boy" her father was referring to was none other than the shadow king Kyoya Ootori. The one member of the host club she had feelings for. Of course no one knew that, especially Kyoya.

"Well are you going to help me," Ranka asked again when Haruhi just stood in the doorway.

Haruhi quickly snapped out of her trance, "oh, sorry." She quickly ran over to the door and grabbed the other side of Kyoya's arm and helped her father drag him into the living room.

"We can put him in my room; I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"As long as it is alright with you."

When they finally got Kyoya into Haruhi's bed Ranka left for work again and Haruhi went back to studying. After about 30 minutes Haruhi put down her books and was about to lie down on the couch when she heard a noise coming from her room. She got up and went to see if Kyoya was awake.

She walked in and saw that he was still in her bed but was tossing and turning. Even though she knew that he does not like to be woken and that if she did wake him he could have a massive hangover, but she was concerned and she still walked over to him. When she reached out to shake him on the shoulder a hand grasped her arm and she was pulled towards him.

Haruhi didn't know what to do, "Kyoya" she called quietly.

There was no vocal response but before she could get up there were lips covering hers desperately. She was frozen at first and then, next thing she knew she was responding back to him with equal force. She knew she should not have but she has always watched him and he was so drunk she figured he wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyway. Before long the need to breath was too great and she had to push him off.

"Kyoya what do you think you are doing," she gasped out; in case he was thinking straight.

She looked up into his eyes that were glazed with lust. "What do you think I'm doing Haruhi? You have no idea how crazy you make me feel whenever you step into the room it. Just your presence drives me insane. For a while I have watched you watching me. I love you." Then he continued to kiss her.

Haruhi did not know what to do or how to feel. The shadow king basically confessed to her and she was more than willing to oblige with his demands. But what would the consequences be? Ranka said he was drunk, does he even know what he is doing? Did she care at this moment?

By the time she was done brooding over what she should do both of their cloths were off. _Damn he's fast,_ she thought.

"Kyoya wait," she pleaded.

He growled at her, "NO".

_Did he just growl at me?_ At least she was still on top of him so she could reach into her drawer and grab a condom. Yes she had condoms in her drawer at Ranka's request, he never did trust Tamaki. She opened it quickly and put it on Kyoya blushing five shades of red. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

Kyoya was growing impatient and flipped them both over. He continued to kiss her on her neck and started making a trail of kisses down her torso, sending shivers throughout her body. He brought one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking, as if he could devour it. Haruhi's breathing quickened and she started to moan.

She gasped when she felt a finger slide between her thighs. It felt uncomfortable, but not too painful, yet.

"It is your first time so I will take things as slow as possible, but I don't think I can hold out much longer. I'm going to enter you," he said bluntly.

She knew it would hurt, all the books she has read said it would. She was prepared to feel the moment of pain when he would break her. "O-okay," she stammered.

In one quick motion he tore inside her. In that moment she changed her mind, she was not ready for the pain. She clenched her teeth and tried not to cry out in pain, but she couldn't keep a whimper from escaping.

Kyoya froze when he heard her whimper, "Don't clench your teeth," he didn't want to hurt her, but he felt her shift under him and so he started to move slowly waiting for her pain to ease.

_Damn this hurts, rich bastard. _After a few minutes the pain resided and she started to feel the pleasure. She moved her hips in rhythm with his movements urging him to go faster. He did exactly as she wanted, and soon she was close to the edge. That is when it happened; Haruhi arched her back and let out a scream of pleasure, gripping the sheets as the sensation subsided. With a few more thrusts Kyoya collapsed on top of her panting.

He cradled her into himself and was soon asleep. As soon as she heard his even breathing she got up, cleaned herself and Kyoya as much as she could. Knowing he was dead asleep she also managed to change the sheets with great effort. Then she got dressed and put Kyoya's cloths back on him and went into the living room and fell asleep on the couch. If Kyoya had been sober she would have stayed with him, but she knew he was drunk and probably wouldn't remember anything, so she figured it was safer to act like nothing happened, and if he did remember well at least she would not have to keep her feelings to herself. After all what's the worst that could happen?

**A/N: Yeah, not too much has changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No apparent changes to this one, just a bit of grammar fix. **

The next morning Kyoya woke up with a major headache.

_Ouch, son of a bitch_. Kyoya rolled over, and with a loud THUNK, found himself on the floor. _That helped._ Then he heard someone giggling, he looked up and saw Haruhi in the doorway.

She didn't mean to laugh; she was just about to wake him when he fell out of the bed.

"What… how… where am I," Kyoya asked confused.

_So he doesn't remember after all. _She felt her heart drop, but she would not show it on her face. She kept her host smile on her face and replied, "You don't remember? You got drunk at my dad's bar and he carried you here. As soon as you can, get up, I have breakfast ready." Haruhi walked out of the room.

Kyoya just stayed on the floor thinking about what Haruhi told him. Then the memories started flooding back. Yesterday his father announced that he has arranged a suitable wife for Kyoya. That same night they met up with her, her name was Kiyomi and she was beautiful. Unfortunately she was extremely dimwitted. He hated her right away; after all there was already someone else he liked.

"Is there any way to get out of this," Kyoya asked his father after their meeting.

"No, unless she wants to break up with you, and she's too stupid to do that," his father chuckled.

"Why did you choose her?"

"Her family is powerful, and if you don't do this you I will lock you up in prison until you agree."

That was when Kyoya went to the bar where Ranka worked and started drinking. After that the only thing he remembered was his very detailed dream of having sex with Haruhi. He blushed at that, he could not believe he had such a dream. Of course he liked her in a sexual way but he kept it a secret from everyone. He was good at keeping emotion off his face after all.

When he finally managed to stand up he made his way to the living room, where meals were served, with his neutral mask in place. He sat down at the table and Haruhi brought over his meal, then she went to finish getting ready for school.

Kyoya ate his breakfast slowly then called his driver to pick him up and bring his school uniform.

"Are you going to make it in time for school?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes I should, I just contacted my driver; he should be here shortly."

"Well I should be going then."

"You don't want a ride?"

"No, I have errands to run for other people before I go to school." And with that she walked out the door.

~During club hours~

Haruhi stopped outside the music room. She did not want to face Kyoya, good thing she covered up everything in case he did forget. With a sigh she opened the door and was greeted with a blond haired boy lifting her up and twirling her around.

"Hello my beautiful daughter and how was your day?" Tamaki sung cheerfully.

"Tamaki put me down or I'll hate you," she stated blandly.

Tamaki stopped dead, put her down and went into a corner muttering about how his daughter didn't love him.

With him shaken off Haruhi greeted the rest of the host club.

"Haruhi."

"Yes Hunny-Senpai?"

"For graduation Kyoya his holding a party for all host members at his mansion, will you come?"

"Of course I will."

"Yay! Want some cake?"

"N-no that's ok."

Hunny then skipped back to his table full of girls and sweets. She then resumed her usual task and started entertaining the young girls at her table.

Kyoya watched her enter the room. As soon as she brushed off Tamaki he was about to get up and tell her about graduation when Hunny came up to her. He sat back down and was going to wait for him to finish when he heard Hunny tell her about his graduation gathering, party was such a childish word. He was pissed but did not show it, he just went back to typing on his laptop a little too forcefully.

He didn't want to get married; he had enough power to take over his father's company three times over. So why had he not refused the engagement? It's simple; his father really would lock him up until he agreed and he couldn't stop that from happening, so the only thing he could do was make Kiyomi hate him enough to end the engagement. The problem was she loved good looking guys so much she would stay with him even if he became hostile. If he didn't think of something before graduation he would have to announce his engagement to the host club members.

Of course he would come up with something by then, after all what's the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is just a little more detail on what is happening to Haruhi.**

Haruhi woke up with a start and headed to the bathroom. Ranka was woken up by the bathroom door being slammed, then heard heaving sounds. Ranka got up and went towards the bathroom, knocked and asked, "Haruhi, are you alright?"

As soon as she was able to speak she replied, "Yeah, maybe just a little food poisoning".

"Are you sure? Do you need me to get you any medicine?"

"No, I will be fine; it should be over by lunch time".

"You know, you can stay home today".

"No, I'm fine".

"Alright," Ranka said reluctantly, but he knew Haruhi was just being stubborn.

As soon as Haruhi thought it was safe to stand up, she quickly brushed her teeth and got ready for school.

"Haruhi," Hikaru sang.

"We have brought some food to class, would you like some," Kaoru told her holding the bento box up to her nose.

As soon as the smell reached Haruhi's nose, she ran out of the class room to the restroom and lost her breakfast.

Kaoru and Hikaru followed Haruhi to the bathroom and waited outside the door for her.

Haruhi walked slowly out of the bathroom, her face pale. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and then Haruhi. They each took one of her arms and helped her get to the infirmary.

**~After school~**

"What?" Tamaki asked for the third time.

"Haruhi is not feeling well, so she will not be attending club activities today," Hikaru said.

"Yes, she was really pale and lost her breakfast," Kaoru said with "tears" in his eyes.

"Don't be sad brother," Hikaru said, stoking his brother's cheek lovingly.

"This is not time for that!" Tamaki started freaking out, pacing like crazy. "We must go visit her and bring twelve dozen roses and a get well card".

"Please do not do that," Haruhi said walking through the door.

"Haruhi," Tamaki squealed and was about to run to her when someone grabbed him by the shirt.

"What do you think you are doing," Kyoya asked Tamaki.

"I was going to hug my daughter, mother".

"Are you an idiot? She is ill".

Tamaki stopped trying to hug Haruhi.

"Are you well enough to work," Kyoya asked.

"I better not; I think I may have something a little more serious than food poisoning. I cannot seem to be able to keep anything down".

"Very well, this will not affect your debt. Go home and rest, also try to eat something".

Haruhi just stared at Kyoya for a moment. _Was he seriously being nice to me? No, it must be repayment for taking care of his drunken rich ass a few months ago._ "Thank you," she replied, not looking a gift horse in the mouth.

On the way home she decided to stop at the convenience store to pick up some medicine. _What kind should I get? I do not even know what I have. I do not have a fever, so it is not the flu or cold. I do not have a cough, the only thing I have is a sick stomach that erupts when I smell certain foods. Maybe I should talk to the pharmacist._

"Do you need any help," a woman asked.

Haruhi turned to look at the woman who had spoken to her.

"I am sorry," the women said, "You just looked like you needed some help choosing some medicine".

Haruhi smiled at her, thanking herself that she changed out of her uniform, "Actually, I do need some help. I have been losing my food since this morning, and it seems to be triggered by the smell of certain foods. I do not have a fever or a cough, so I really do not know what to get".

"Sounds like you need this," the woman walked to the end of the aisle and picked up a long rectangular box that looked like a small tube of toothpaste. The woman then walked back to Haruhi and handed her the box. Haruhi looked at the product and nearly burst out laughing.

"A pregnancy test," Haruhi asked.

"Well your symptoms sound a lot like morning sickness," the woman smiled.

"That is not possible, I am not pregnant".

"When was your last period?"

"About a month and three weeks ago".

"See, morning sickness".

"But, I was careful… I made sure…" Haruhi was about to break out into a sweat.

The woman noticed that Haruhi seemed to be having a small panic attack, "Well since you were careful, maybe it is just stress, has your period been late before?"

Haruhi immediately relaxed, "Yeah, that is probably it, my period has been late before," she laughed. "I did not get it for three whole months one time; it is probably because graduation is in a few weeks".

"Then there is nothing to worry about," the woman smiled.

"Thank you for your help," Haruhi said flashing her most brilliant smile that she usually uses as a host.

"You are welcome," the woman blushed.

Haruhi then went home feeling better than she had all day, until she passed a seafood restaurant.

**A/N: Yeah so nothing major.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~2 weeks later~**

Haruhi still felt sick. She already threw up two times today and decided to take a day off from school. Of course being sick was not the only reason she was staying home. Her period still had not started and it has been two months. She was not too worried because this has happened often before due to stress and working herself too hard, but she has never been sick because of it. So she would stay home and relax for a couple of days and her period should come back. At least she did not have school tomorrow.

**~at school~**

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Tamaki cried as he grabbed Kyoya's collar.

"She's home sick," he stated flatly, "her father called me earlier today telling me she still wasn't feeling well and would not be in school today."

"That makes no sense," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, even if she was sick she would still come to school. She has been sick for the past two weeks and still came," Hikaru continued.

"Would she really come to school if she has been sick that long? She is probably sick of having to run to the bathroom every time to lose what little she was able to eat," Hunny said innocently.

"Ahhhhh, don't say such vile things about my daughter," Tamaki screamed while covering his ears.

With the image of Haruhi being sick everywhere they all dropped the subject.

Meanwhile Kyoya was more agitated than normal. '_How is she still willing to marry me' _he thought. He has done everything he was willing to do to make Kiyomi hate him but the idiot wouldn't even falter. He tried being rude, used bad grammar, he even did the vilest thing of all; he bought commoner coffee. She just smiled and drank it like nothing. It was driving him crazy. He only had a month to come up with something, and now he was panicking.

~2 days later~

Sitting in class Haruhi was in a bad mood._** '**__Shit,' _Haruhi thought. Her period still hasn't come back, she will have to go to the doctor after school today and get some medicine.

Sitting in between the twins was giving her a headache. They kept asking her why she missed school even though she answered them the first time saying she was sick.

"Haruhi…," Kaoru started.

"Why were you out the other day," Hikaru continued.

"I told you I was sick for the last time, now if you don't mind I have to make up a day's worth of work," Haruhi answered for the third time that day. '_If they ask again I'm leaving.'_

"Haruhi…" they both started.

That is when she raised her hand and asked to go to the infirmary room. Leaving behind a confused and annoyed set of twins.

**~after school~**

"I thought my daughter was in school today," Tamaki asked "mother".

"According to attendance she was here this morning," Kyoya replied coolly.

"She went to the infirmary," Hikaru said.

"Yeah Hikaru scared her away with all of his questions," Kaoru said jokingly.

"I did not"

"Did too"

"Not"

"Too"

Leaving the twins to their fight Tamaki turned back to Kyoya. He was about to tell him that he was going to the infirmary when the door opened.

Haruhi looked at the scene before her. Kaoru and Hikaru were in the midst of throwing things at each other, Tamaki had Kyoya by the collar, and Hunny and Mori were minding their own business at a table filled with sweets. Even though Hunny and Mori already graduated they still hung out with the host club after school when they had time. She could not deal with this right now.

"I won't be a host today; I'm going to the doctors." She stated and turned to leave.

Before she could fully make her way out the door someone grabbed her wrist. She knew it was Tamaki before she even turned around.

"Why do you need to see a doctor? Are you that ill," Tamaki asked in his mature voice that pops up once in a while.

"I have been sick for a few weeks, what do you think," she stated flatly. While he was frozen in shock at her cold words, she released his grip on her and walked out the door.

Kyoya was not too worried about this. He has noticed that Haruhi had been going to the doctors erratically for many years and she was just going for a checkup for her illness after all, what's the worst that could be wrong with her, it wasn't like she was going to die soon.

**A/N: Nothing really changed, just fixed some things to coincide with the last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~At the doctors~**

"So Miss. Fujioka, you want medicine to bring back your period?" the doctor asked.

'_Isn't that what I just said? For a doctor he sure was slow.' _"Yes," Haruhi replied with a kind smile.

"Alright you just need to answer a few questions first."

"Alright"

"First, has your period been late before?"

"Yes"

"Okay, have you had sex recently?"

"N…" Haruhi started, "y-yes."

"Well then we will have to see if you are pregnant then."

"I can't be pregnant, I used a condom."

"Yes, and sometimes condoms break. I will have a nurse escort you to the rest room to take a pregnancy test."

Haruhi just sat there until the nurse came in. When she was done with the bathroom, she sat on the chair the nurse pointed to her and waited for the results of her test. '_Shit, I can't be pregnant. If I'm pregnant I will have to tell Kyoya, especially when I won't be able to hide it.'_

"Are you ready," the voice of the technician woke Haruhi out of her trance.

"Y-yes"

"According to the test you are pregnant; to be sure we will do an ultrasound"

Haruhi was then led into another room. She sat down in the chair near the machines.

"Alright now this is going to be a little cold," the technician put a clear gel on Haruhi's stomach. The technician then grabbed the wand that would confirm her pregnancy. Haruhi held her breathe. The technician then started to look at the monitor.

"Well," the technician started, Haruhi could barely breathe, "It looks like you are pregnant…"

Haruhi could feel the tears rolling down her face.

But the technician was not done speaking, "with twins".

That was when Haruhi blacked out.

**~The next day~**

Haruhi did not want to go to school. She did not want to see Kyoya. But she was a perfect student and she was strong, she would not let this affect her more than it already has. Telling Kyoya that she liked her was one thing, but telling him that she was carrying his children was another. She didn't know how he would take the news. '_He will most likely laugh in my face saying that it's impossible for me to be pregnant with his kids. I'm sure that's what he will say the rich bastard.'_

Well the only thing she had to do now is get Kyoya alone so she could tell him the news. But first thing first she had to deal with morning sickness. For the second time today she had to make an emergency trip to the bathroom, at least the trips to the bathroom were becoming less frequent.

**~Club activities~**

Haruhi arrived at the music room early hoping she would be able to catch Kyoya alone. Luck was not on her side though. When she opened the doors to the music room Kyoya was there, but so was Tamaki.

"Daughter! Were you that eager to see your daddy? You are quite early," Tamaki said as he was dancing his way towards the door.

Haruhi was not in the mood and glared daggers at him "don't touch me".

Tamaki was stunned, he stopped right where he was, "What's wrong," he asked in his serious tone.

"Nothing you have to worry about Tamaki, I'm just not feeling well."

Kyoya was more or less shocked at Haruhi's face. '_If looks could kill.' _Of course he was also worried about what was wrong with her. He would just have to check her medical files, since she was not in a bad mood before she went to the doctors.

**~10 minutes later~**

'_WHAT! I must have read it wrong, she can't be pregnant!' _Kyoya read the file again, then a third time, and just for good measure he read it a fourth time.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. They could all feel the room grow dark and cold. They could even see the dark aura seeping out of Kyoya.

"Kyoya," Tamaki asked cautiously. He reached out for Kyoya's shoulder.

"Touch me and I'll kill you"

Everyone was stunned. They have never seen Kyoya look so angry, not even when he is woken up in the early morning.

"Kyoya what's wrong," Haruhi asked walking toward him. When she reached him she thought she saw tears at the corner of his eyes.

He didn't say a word. He just got up and left. '_As soon as I find the father I'll kill him. No I just won't kill him I'll torture him so much he will wish to be dead. No one but me has the right to touch Haruhi,' _he thought as he walked out the door.

**~Graduation~**

Haruhi was getting frustrated. When she finally managed to get Kyoya alone he ignores her. '_What is his problem? If this continues I will be in labor before I can tell him, stupid rich bastard._ _I can't take it anymore I'll corner him at the party tonight and tell him. And the stupid rich bastard is going to listen even if I have to scream at him.'_

What was he going to do? There were absolutely no leads to who the father was. Ranka said that there have been no male visitors besides the host club. And they always came together, so if she was having a big orgy without him knowing then he was back to square one. He even watched her closely for the past month to see if she acted different with a certain male student. So far the only ones she gives special treatment to are Hikaru and Kaoru, but they were always like that. He spent so much time figuring out who the father was that he forgot to deal with his fiancée and now it was too late.

~Graduation Gathering (aka Party)~

They have been there for hours and there was still no sign of Kyoya. She has met up with every other member of the host club including Hunny and Mori.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice said into a microphone somewhere. Then the lights dimmed and a spotlight was switched on pointing at a man on a stage that Haruhi didn't notice before. But she did know the man that voice belonged to; Kyoya's father Yoshio.

"Kyoya would like to make an announcement that will help the future of my company."

Then Kyoya was standing on the stage. He took the microphone his father handed him.

He cleared his throat, "At my father's request I have agreed to marry a suitable woman my father has chosen. This is my new fiancée Kiyomi." With that a girl stepped up on the stage next to him.

Many girls at the party started crying, but Haruhi just stood there. '_It's too late.' _She thought, '_he's going to marry someone else, and if I tell him I'm pregnant now he will have me kept silent to protect his engagement. He must want to marry her, because no one could make him marry a girl he didn't like, not even his father._ _I guess I know which school I'm going to now.'_

She played the perfect host the rest of the party. She went and congratulated Kyoya and his fiancée, she entertained many girls, and even let them kiss her on the cheek as a graduation present.

Kyoya was miserable, he did not want this, he did not want to marry a stupid woman who would just spend his money; he wanted Haruhi. He still had time to break the engagement. He would tell Haruhi how he felt and if she felt the same he would break it off with Kiyomi. His father would not complain, Haruhi was going to be the best lawyer in Japan, who would not want her in their family. He would tell her tomorrow, he had plenty of time before college started.

**~The next day~**

"I don't understand why you have to leave today," Ranka told his daughter.

"Because I want to be as prepared as I can, and going there early means I have more time to find a good apartment and know what's around the city," Haruhi replied as she continued packing her things.

"There has to be something else, you wouldn't be leaving this early to be more prepared".

"Your right dad, I'm pregnant with twins and the father doesn't even know we had sex and he is going to marry another girl."

"Fine, don't tell me the real reason."

**~At the airport~**

"Why are none of your friends here to see you off," Ranka questioned skeptically.

"Because I didn't tell any of them that I'm going to Yale or leaving today".

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to disturb them."

"I know there is something you are not telling me and I will figure it out sooner or later."

Haruhi did not want to break her father's heart. But she did not know what else to do. She was sick of dealing with the host club and she needed to get away. But her father did deserve the truth.

So right before boarding the plane she told her father, "Dad, I wasn't kidding, I really am pregnant and the father is marring someone else. I know I have kept it from you so you would not get mad or try to figure out who the father is, but right now I need to get out of Japan, I need to get away. I will keep in touch and send you plane tickets when the babies are due. Don't forget to mail my stuff to the storage unit I bought near school". By the time she was finished Ranka was in tears.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Would you rather me tell you six months from now and have it be a surprise?"

"No. I'm sure everything will work out, I know you need time to think and I will let you go for now. But you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know," then Haruhi hugged her father, and boarded the plane to America and her new school. Good thing she was fluent in English.

**~Later that evening~**

Ranka heard a knock on his door. He knew who it was; Kyoya called earlier saying he was coming over. He didn't even give Ranka a chance to tell him that Haruhi already left. He answered the door and invited Kyoya in.

"Where is she?"

"You hung up the phone too quickly; I didn't get a chance to tell you that she is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She left for America this morning. She's going to live there for awhile."

"Where did she move to?"

"If she didn't tell you, then it is not my place to say".

"You don't know do you?"

"N-no she didn't even tell me," which was a lie of course, but Haruhi said she would tell the host club later where she moved to.

Kyoya left as swiftly as he came. He couldn't believe she left without telling anyone where she was going. His heart had turned to ice, _**Fine, **_he thought, _**if she wants to leave the host club behind, then I will not bother to find her.**_

Kyoya had turned almost cruel; he would work on his company to the point of exhaustion. As the months past Tamaki stopped visiting. Being in the same room as Kyoya for more than ten minutes was more than anyone could stand. Kyoya remained isolated in his mansion, only leaving for work.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another added chapter about Haruhi's life in America.**

**~Three week into the semester~**

Haruhi was now four months pregnant and the morning sickness had finally stopped. She needed to move out of the dorms though. Her roommate was a messy slob, who was from a rich family and was used to maids cleaning up after her, but it has not dawned on her that she was on her own in college and would have to pick up after herself. She also kept brining guys into the dorm. Haruhi was ready to strangle her. The school had informed her that she could stay in the dorm until the babies were born and then she would have to find an apartment on her own. The problem was she could not afford one with enough room for herself and the children. The campus job she had did not pay her enough.

At least she had a few more months to search. She sat down in a small underground café with an oversized law book in front of her.

She sat there for half an hour when someone sat across from her. She glanced up to see Alice with two plates of food in front of her. Haruhi marked her place in the book and set in aside. Alice placed one of the plates in front of Haruhi.

Before Haruhi could comment Alice said, "You need to eat. It has only been a few weeks since we started working together, but I know you have probably been too busy studying that you forgot to eat. But the food is more for the twins than for you. If you want to starve yourself that is fine, but do not take the unborn with you.

Haruhi smiled, "Thank you Alice."

Haruhi and Alice both worked at the café they were sitting at now. They became friends almost immediately. Alice was from a well known family but did not depend on them like the other wealthy kids around campus. Alice was following in her parents footsteps in becoming a lawyer, but unlike her parents she was going to be a divorce attorney not a criminal one. She explained that she always felt sick when her parents represented a criminal and won the case.

Alice was talking about her apartment, but Haruhi was not really paying attention. She was thinking about Kyoya and the twins she was carrying. Should she tell Kyouya about the twins when they were born or before? Would it be better not to tell him at all, he was married after all?

"Haruhi," Alice said.

"What," Haruhi asked snapping back to reality.

"Did you hear anything I have said?"

"Something about not being able to keep up with payments on your apartment. Why don't you just ask your parent for money?"

"Because I do not need their help," Alice said. "And I was asking if you wanted to move in with me. You cannot stay at the dorms after the kids are born right?"

"Yeah that is right, but are you sure?"

"Haruhi, I have three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Yeah I am positive you can move in with me."

Haruhi got up and hugged Alice, "thank you so much."

"I cannot let a friend become homeless with two babies."

**~5 months later~**

Haruhi was sitting at the small dining table located between the kitchen and living room. The second semester had just started and she was reading an impossibly long assignment from Professor Samuel. On the first day of class he assigned for everyone to read chapters one through five by the end of the week, each chapter was 100 pages long. Not to mention they had to type a ten page essay on what we learned. Haruhi's eyes started to close from boredom as she stared at her open book. It has been one day and she was only in the middle of chapter two. She sighed and closed the book. She would start taking her classes online for the next few months because her due date was in three week. She decided to get up and make something to eat, getting up slowly she waddled her way to the fridge. As she was rummaging through the containers filled with leftovers she felt something wet between her legs. She looked down the length of her dress to see a puddle of blood forming on the floor.

Haruhi let out a scream and Alice came rushing from her room. She saw Haruhi at the fridge looking white as a ghost. She then looked down to see what Haruhi was staring at.

"Oh god," Alice said when she saw the blood. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance. "Don't move Haruhi," Alice said when she ended the call. "You do not want to risk a miscarriage by moving too much."

Haruhi nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face. Alice walked over to her and helped to support Haruhi's weight.

The ambulance arrived five minutes later, the benefits of living in a college area was that there was a hospital nearby.

At the hospital Alice was pacing in the waiting room. She was not religious but she prayed that the children and Haruhi would be okay. She started crying when she remembered the blood on the floor. '_Please let them be all right, please let them be alright, please let them be alright,' _she chanted in her head.

A doctor finally emerged from the doors, covered in blood. The color drained from Alice's face. _'Please, please, please,' _she thought as tears streamed down her face.

The doctor approached her slowly. "Haruhi will pull through just fine," he said. "For some reason her body wanted to reject the children, and was forcing them out. Luckily we got to her in time; both of the babies are fine, even though we had to start one of their hearts. Both are fully developed and healthy. We will run some more tests to see if we can find a reason her body wanted to reject the infants."

Alice let out a sigh of relief, but the tears did not stop. "May I see Haruhi?"

"She is still sedated right now. We will move her to another room where you may stay with her," the doctor walked back through the doors to clean up.

Alice sat down in one of the seats crying with relief. Everything was going to be okay.

**~The next day~**

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly, trying to get them to focus. The lights in the room seemed too bright. When she finally got her eyes adjusted she looked around the room. She saw Alice in a chair fast asleep. She looked down at her flat stomach and almost had a panic attack. She started breath heavily, "Alice," she called.

Alice woke up instantly, "Haruhi you are finally awake."

Haruhi tried to speak but her throat was dry and decided to not let words out. Haruhi gestured to her throat. Taking the hint Alice grabbed the water next to Haruhi and handed it to her.

Haruhi drank down half of it before trying to speak again, "Where are they?"

"Do not worry Haruhi, both are healthy. They are in the nursery right now. Do you want me to get a nurse to bring them to you?"

Haruhi nodded.

Ten minutes later two nurses walked it pushing two carts with the twin in them.

Haruhi held one and Alice stood by holding the other.

"They are both boys, so what should their names be," Alice asked.

Haruhi looked down at the small child she was holding. She cuddled him to her, "This one will be Akira."

"And this one," Alice asked.

Haruhi switched children with Alice, "This one will be Ryuu."

"I will give you the paperwork to fill out," one of the nurses said as she exited the room.

"I will teach you how to breast feed. Does your friend wish to step out while I show you," the other nurse asked.

"No, I am fine staying right here," Alice said sitting back in her chair with Akira in her arms.

**~The day Haruhi is to be released from the hospital~**

Alice was looking over the birth certificates for the boys. "So the father is Kyoya Ootori?"

"Yes," Haruhi said.

"So where is he? You should have told him about the boys."

"I will tell him eventually."

"When, on your death bed?"

"Eventually."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Haruhi."

"Yes Professor Samuel," Haruhi asked all though she already had a pretty good idea on what he wanted. The first time he stopped her after class was for a case he was struggling on and figured she, the top student, could help him, he won the case in no time. Ever since then he would stop her after class and ask if she would work cases with him and a group of other students in their final year.

"There is this case concerning a very powerful man. He has heard about you, a lawyer who is still a student yet works large cases and has not lost one yet, and has requested you to work on his case."

"That depends, what is he accused of?" Haruhi asked, taking a seat at a desk knowing this was going to be a while.

"He was accused of murdering his business partner".

"How come I haven't heard about it in the papers? If he is really as big as you say and is convicted of murder, it should be all over the tabloids."

"Yes well you see the paper tends to only highlight things that happen in the US, and the tabloids have probably not heard anything about this case since it has not become public news yet."

"And why is that," Haruhi was starting to get suspicious about this case. Something was not right. The accused is supposed to be a powerful man convicted of murder, how did they keep it out of the press? Unless that said person could control the police and keep them from talking to the press and leaking the story. There should still be some gossip though, because there are always corrupted cops who sell stories for money, so either the cops are all good, which she doubted, or they are so terrified of this guy that they would not dare go against his word. She smiled inwardly, _'so this was the case then.'_

"He has a powerful friend that can keep these things covered. Of course they will have to eventually tell the press when the court dates are decided, but they first wanted to decide on their lawyer."

"So they decided on you," that seemed unlikely Haruhi thought. True Professor Samuel was a good lawyer, but he was not the best and this person would want the best lawyer.

"No they did not decide on me. They decided on you. I'm just the messenger."

"That's not possible; I'm still a student and can't work cases on my own without a supervisor."

"I will be your supervisor and in the tabloids it will say I'm his lawyer and you just a student helper."

"What's the point in that," Haruhi asked. She had to keep Professor Samuel from figuring out anything, so she would ask the appropriate questions.

"They don't want anything to happen to you. You see they say that it was a set up and that it was actually another company that killed his business partner so they could get their hands on his company. You see the first lawyer they asked disappeared the day they were going to announce the case to the public."

"Alright, what is the man's name?"

"Chokichi Yamaguchi."

"And his friends name?"

"Yoshio Ootori." _'I was right. The day had finally come,' _Haruhi thought to herself.

"Meaning this case will be held in Japan," she stated.

He knew it was a statement but he still replied, "Yes."

"If Mr. Ootori will promise me security," she paused for a long time; she took a deep breath, and said "I will do it." '_It's about time,'___Haruhi thought, '_I thought the case would never come_.' The only thing she was worried about was her children.

"Now if you may excuse me professor, I have to run an errand," Haruhi stood up to leave.

"Yes, I'm sorry Haruhi I didn't mean to keep you for so long. I will contact Mr. Ootori and tell him the news."

Haruhi then bowed to her professor and left the room. '_It's been three years and she still bows,' _he chuckled to himself.

Haruhi let out a long sigh. '_Finally,' _she thought, '_I'm home'._

"How was your day Haruhi?" The sound of her friend, and room mate, Alice made her jump.

"Fine," she managed to say, "The professor wants me to work on another case."

"Again? When is he going to win a case on his own," she joked.

"Actually he doesn't need help; they want to hire me personally."

"Really? That's great news."

"Yeah, great. Oh by the way you're working to be a family lawyer right? Look over this for me." Haruhi handed Alice a document. "So, where are the boys?"

While looking over the document Alice answered, "In the living room playing with their toys."

Haruhi made her way to the living room. A soon as the boys saw her they shouted, "Mamma!" in unison.

"How are my big boys doing," she asked while hugging them both. Then she started to tickle them.

Alice walked into the room, and watched Haruhi greet her kids. "Haruhi, may I speak with you?"

Haruhi knew this was coming as soon as she handed the document to Alice. "Mommy will be back," she kissed them both on the forehead and walked with Alice to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"What's this about," Alice asked waving the document in her hand.

"It's my will," Haruhi stated matter-of-factly.

Alice sighed, "I know what it is, but why did you make it?"

"This case I'm going to be working on is dangerous. There are some powerful people trying to bring this guy down, their first lawyer already disappeared. And I want to make sure my children will be taken care of."

"If this is so dangerous, why did you accept it," Alice asked confused. She didn't think Haruhi would take on such a dangerous case, especially if it may leave her children without a mother.

"Don't worry, I will be safe, this is just a precaution. Besides if I take this case I can easily get into a firm after graduation."

"You are the top student at Yale, which in itself is enough for you to get accepted into any firm you want."

"Yes but not enough to become well known and get clients."

"So who is this client?"

"Chokichi Yamaguchi."

"Sounds Japanese."

"It is Japanese."

"So he got in trouble in America?"

"No, he is in Japan, where I will be in a week."

"What? You're leaving for Japan in a week? What will you do with Akira and Ryuu?"

"I'm taking them with me of course. And I want you to come with me as well. I already asked your professors and they agreed you can take their classes over the internet like I did when I had the boys."

Alice had to laugh at that, "Anything for the top student." All of the professors were lenient on her because she was a perfect student. Even when she had the boys they let her continue their classes online and extended all her due dates though she turned them in on time anyway. This earned her greater respect among the teachers. It still amazed her how Haruhi managed it all, between taking care of the boys, being a Yale student, and working on cases.

"So, will you come with me," Haruhi asked after a while of silence.

Alice finally snapped out of her thinking, "Of course I'll come with you; Japan has lots of fashion stores I have been dying to shop at."

"It still amazes me how a fashion diva like you got into Yale," Haruhi chuckled.

"Well I'll start packing our things; you go play with your strange children."

"Don't call my children strange, they are perfect in every way."

"Yes they are perfect, but three year old children who can talk in complete coherent sentences are strange if not creepy. And I know they are learning Japanese from you."

Before Haruhi could whack her on the head for calling her children creepy Alice got up and walked to her room to start packing. Before she closed the door she heard Haruhi call out, "You're just jealous that my kids are intelligent for their age."

Haruhi knew Alice was only picking on her but it still made her angry when she picks on her kids. She got up and went into the living room to play with the twins.

She could not believe her college life turned out so perfect. When she arrived here she didn't know what she was going to do. She was young, pregnant, and had little money. She had a few months to find an apartment in her price range and a job to support her kids. That's when Alice helped her out.

_Alice was working on the campus café where Haruhi had applied to work. They became friends quickly and they started talking about their lives before college. Alice almost died from laughter when Haruhi told her she used to dress like a boy at her old school and was a host for girls. Alice told Haruhi how she had two other jobs she had to work just to keep her apartment near school. _

"_I really lucked out," Alice told her, "It was a graduating student's apartment and he asked if I wanted it. Of course the rent was out of my price range, but it had a kitchen, one and half bathrooms, a living room, and three bedrooms, I couldn't imagine finding a better apartment then that. So I took him up on his offer and applied for three jobs. I may have to find a new roommate soon so I can split the rent."_

_Haruhi was not really paying attention to Alice. _

"_Are you still looking for an apartment yourself?" Alice probed. _

"_Yes," Haruhi answered, not catching on._

"_You know Haruhi; you can be so clueless sometimes."_

_Haruhi looked stunned, "What?"_

"_You are single, pregnant, and have nowhere to live, and I have two extra rooms."_

_Haruhi still looked confused. Alice let out a sigh, "I'm asking you if you'd like to room with me."_

_Haruhi didn't know what to say. She was really happy and took Alice up on her offer. _

"_Thank you so much," Haruhi squealed hugging Alice in her excitement. When college she was surprised that no one looked down at her for being pregnant and single, but she was still going to be kicked out of the dorms. In Japan she would have been isolated by the students, she saw it happen before to one of her neighbors. _

And now here she was, she had a best friend, two very intelligent boys, living in a nice apartment, going to one of the top schools in America, that was willing to completely pay for here classes.

Snapping out of her little flashback she walked into the living room.

"Are you boys ready for your lesson," Haruhi asked them.

"Hai," they both said in unison.

Haruhi just laughed, '_Hikaru and Kaoru would love to meet you two,' _Haruhi thought. '_Maybe I will give the host club a call when I reach Japan but first I will have to call my dad.'_

"Do you guys want to go meet grandpa?"

"Hai," Akira said.

"Are you sure it's not grandma," Ryuu asked seriously.

"Ryuu you know it's grandpa."

"But he dresses like a woman."

"That's why it's fun to play with him."

"Alright that's enough," Haruhi interrupted, "let's start our lesson now."

**~One week later in Japan~**

"That flight was way to long," Alice said yawning, "My legs are stiff."

"I know, the boys are still asleep, by the way what time is it?" Haruhi asked.

"It's almost noon."

"So we can just let them sleep then."

"Do you need any help with the boys," Samuel asked as he was boarding off the plane.

"No we can carry them, they are not that heavy." Haruhi replied.

"But you can grab our bags," Alice put in.

"I would have grabbed your bags even if you didn't ask me to; I'm not that bad of a man." Samuel defended.

A man in a black suit then walked up to the three of them.

"Are you Ms. Fujioka and Mr. Gates," the stranger asked in English.

"Yes we are, how may we help you," Samuel asked him.

"I work for Mr. Ootori; we have come to escort you to your hotel. There is a car outside waiting for you all; your bags will be collected by our men."

"Alright, you may lead the way," Samuel said.

"I didn't expect Mr. Ootori to go through this much trouble," Haruhi told Samuel, even though she really did expect it.

"Well you did ask for security did you not?"

"That is true."

**~At the hotel~**

"This is a hotel, it looks more like an apartment," Haruhi said.

"Well this is the penthouse," Alice told her, "Now lets put the children in a bed and find out what else is here."

They went into one of the rooms and found a queen sized bed; they put the boys down and went to explore the rest of the "apartment".

There was a 52" flat screen in, what they figured was, the living room. There was another one in the master bedroom. Attached to the master bedroom was a large bathroom with a large Jacuzzi, glass shower, and a two sink counter. The kitchen was attached to the living room; it had a walk in refrigerator that someone had already stocked for them, marble counter tops, and every kitchen utensil you could think of. There was no washer or drier though which Haruhi was not happy about; she didn't want some strangers doing her laundry for her.

When they were done exploring the apartment there was a knock on the door. Alice went to answer it.

"Who is it," she called before opening the door.

"Samuel."

Alice opened the door and let him in.

"So is everything all right," he asked.

"This place is very nice, plenty of room for the boys," Haruhi replied.

"Good, rest well and shake off some of the jet lag. We will be going into the office tomorrow and a press conference will be held announcing me as Mr. Yamaguchi's lawyer." Samuel then left the room to let the girls rest.

"I thought you were going to be Mr. Yamaguchi lawyer," Alice asked confused.

"I am, but I told you it was a dangerous job, Samuel will be my cover," Haruhi explained.

"I know you said it was supposed to be dangerous, but I didn't really grasp the situation. I say we go home now, your boys don't need this."

"I'm already here. Don't worry; I will close this case quickly."

"Your confidence surprises me, especially when you haven't seen the evidence yet."

"If he really is as innocent as he claims there should be no problem finding evidence to support his claim."

"All right, but if you need help don't be afraid to ask."

**~The next day~**

"What's that dress," Haruhi asked pointing at a dress hanging from the front door.

"Apparently that's the dress they want you to wear to the press conference," Alice told her.

"Why? I have a dress of my own that I normally wear to court."

"Well, just amuse them and put on the dress. It's quite pretty."

Haruhi grabbed the dress and put it on in the bathroom. The dress fit perfectly however it looked like it should be worn on a date instead of in court. Haruhi cast the thought aside and left the apartment to the waiting car outside that would take her to the press conference.

**~After the conference back at the apartment~**

Haruhi was worn out. It has been awhile since she had to use her host smile.

"Haruhi, you are finally back," Alice called.

"Yes I am, what did you need?"

"I want to go shopping, I already dressed the boys."

Haruhi looked around Alice and saw her boys standing behind her.

"You two want to go shopping with me and Aunt Alice?"

"Yes," Ryuu started.

"We love going cloths shopping," Akira finished.

"Sometimes I swear you two are more like Hikaru and Kaoru than your father," Haruhi chuckled.

Alice was shocked, it's the first time Haruhi has mentioned their father in front of them.

"Who is our father mom," Ryuu asked.

"Why have we never met him," Akira added.

Haruhi just smiled at them. "You will meet him soon enough boys, don't worry."

Alice jumped on her chance, "Really? Will we be meeting him before we leave for America?"

Haruhi just smiled. "I have rented a car, so let's go shopping before the stores start to close."

"Ok, I'll let you off the hook this time," Alice told her. After all she really wanted to go shopping more than she wanted to know more about the boy's father.

**~6 Hours later back at the apartment~**

As soon as Haruhi put the boys in bed she collapsed onto her own bed.

"I'm so-o tired, I can't believe you looked in every store," she complained.

"I didn't look in every store, I didn't have time," Alice countered.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Within a few minutes Haruhi was fast asleep.

**~Ootori mansion (Kyoya's house)~**

'_So she's back in Japan,' _Kyoya thought to himself, '_and she's working on Yamaguchi's case.'_

He folded the paper he was reading and set it on the night stand near his bed. '_ It seems father had requested her personally .'_He must admit though she has changed, her hair is long, with slight curls, she grew much taller than she had been, and if he didn't know any better he would think her breasts went up a size. He needed to stop thinking about her.

A few months after she left for the states that bimbo of a fiancée broke off their engagement. Her reason was that Kyoya turned cold, and unemotional; she couldn't live with someone who has no soul. He was shocked, after all before when he tried to be unfeeling she still clung to him like a life line. He didn't see what changed; everything about him seemed to be the same to him. Of course Tamaki has not come over as often as he used to in high school.

Whatever, he would think things over tomorrow. Looks like he will have to appear in court in a couple of weeks anyway; after all the case does involve his father, and he is family.

**~Day 1~**

It was the first day Haruhi would have to appear in court. She had been working non-stop for the past week trying to put things together and prove Yamaguchi's innocents. She had no doubt in her mind that he was innocent, his wife loved him dearly and he nearly fainted when she swatted a fly. Everyone who knew him, were shocked that he was convicted of murder. Sure he was an evil tyrant when it came to the company stocks, after all that is how he got where he is now, but he was a kind man who valued life.

So far there have only been two threats on Samuel, but nothing physical. Haruhi was nervous; this would be her first client she would have to represent by herself. She had all the facts and was sure she would win, but this case was so big that it would take more than one day.

As she was packing her brief case there was a knock on the door of the apartment, "Are you ready Ms. Fujioka? The car is waiting."

"I'll be right there," she quickly put the rest of her files in her case and walked out the door.

"Let's go," she said to the guard as she walked by him. He quickly caught up.

In the car were three other men. There was the driver, a man in the passenger seat, and another man sitting next to her in the back. They were all wearing black suits and earpieces. '_Well at least they aren't wearing sunglasses,' _she thought.

Haruhi turned in her seat and looked out the window. They were passing an intersection when she saw the car coming at her. She didn't have time to scream, before her vision shifted and went black.

Moaning she opened her eyes; everything was slightly blurry. She saw the car door open and a man holding an object. Then everything turned black again when she heared a loud bang.

**~At the court house~**

The judge was growing impatient, "Mr. Yamaguchi, if this man here," he pointed to Samuel, "is not your lawyer, then where is he?"

"She should be here any minute your honor," Samuel answered for Yamaguchi, "She left only a few minutes after me."

"Am I talking to you Mr. Gates?"

"No sir, you were not."

"Then keep your mouth shut."

Kyoya was also getting impatient; she should have been here by now. His men told him that she left over an hour ago.

"If she is not here within…" The Judge was interrupted by the court doors opening. A small woman walked in quickly and headed straight for the Judge. She whispered something in his ear and exited the room as quickly as she came.

The judge looked down at Yamaguchi and cleared his throat before speaking. "Mr. Yamaguchi, I have just been informed that your lawyer has been in a car accident and then shot. Court is dismissed until all this is sorted out." He banged his gavel and exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School**

_Earlier this morning Yamaguchi Chokichi's lawyer was killed in an accident on her way to court. Her name was Fujioka Haruhi, age 21. Her funeral will be held three days from now and court will resume in 1 month. Mr. Samuel Gates will be taking over…_

Kyoya turned off the television. When he first heard the news he went straight to the hospital. The nurse he spoke to told him Haruhi was in the emergency room and he had to wait. He waited for four fucking hours before the bitch "remembered" him and announces that Haruhi passed away. It had taken all his self control not to smash the nurse's face in. Then when he asked if he could see her she said that it wasn't possible. He was shocked that the nurse didn't recognize him, his family owned this hospital. When he refreshed her memory on who he was, she said that she had strict orders not to let anyone in, orders that came from his father.

Why would his father not want Kyoya to see Haruhi's body? Was it horribly mangled? Kyoya turned green just thinking about it. Kyoya stormed home, he would talk to his father later. As soon as he stepped into his bedroom he collapsed onto the floor, he was in fetal position with his head between his legs and his arms wrapped around the front of him. His breath started to come out in short gasps. '_This isn't possible, she can't be dead,' _he thought to himself. The only woman he had ever cared about was now gone, forever. Now there was no way to hold her, and tell her what she meant to him. After he turned off the television he lied down on his bed and fell asleep, while a tear made its way slowly down his cheek.

**~The next morning~**

"Master Kyoya," a small voice called.

Kyoya didn't feel like getting up right now. In fact he didn't feel like getting up ever again. "Get out," he told the maid in a tone thick with anger.

The maid was scared but didn't show it, "I'm sorry sir, but there is someone here to see you."

"Tell them to go away; they should have made an appointment if they wanted to speak with me."

The maid stood her ground, "It's a lawyer sir, and I think you should speak with her. She is from America and says that she has some things to discuss with you."

Kyoya realized she was not going to give up, "All right, tell her I'll be down in a moment."

"Yes sir," she said quickly and left the room.

'_This better be important,' _Kyoya thought to himself. He slowly got up and changed out of his cloths that he forgot to take off last night. When he had a clean suit on he made his way down stairs to see this lawyer.

They were in the living room with a coffee table between them. His maid did not mention the lawyer had two children with her. '_What kind of women brings her children to a meeting?'_

"What can I do for you," Kyoya asked politely with his host smile in place.

Alice couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

"Is there something you find amusing," Kyoya's smile faltered.

"I'm sorry," Alice giggled, "It's just you have the exact same smile on your face that Haruhi does when she meets someone new."

Kyoya cleared his throat, "So how may I help you?"

"Oh yes," Alice straightened up, "My name is Alice Green and I was the one who took care of Haruhi's will."

"She put me in her will," Kyoya asked shocked. '_Why would she do that? She couldn't have left me money.'_

"Yes she did," Alice took out some documents from her briefcase that was in her lap.

She started reading the document silently until she got to the part she was looking for.

"In her will," she started, "it states 'In the event of my death all of my assets are to be given to my father Fujioka, Ryoji. As for my children Akira and Ryuu Ootori, I leave them in their father's care, Kyoya Ootori,'" Alice stopped reading and looked at Kyoya.

Kyoya was speechless. This could not be possible. He looked towards the children sitting quietly next to the lawyer. They did kind of look like him but, he never slept with Haruhi.

Alice noticed his confusion. "She also left you a letter," Alice told him.

He whipped his head back toward Alice. She was holding out and envelope to him with his name written on it. When he started to reach for the letter his hand was shaking. He quickly caught himself and forced his hand to stop before he took the letter from her.

He opened it with caution and read,

_**Dear Kyoya,**_

_** I'm sure you are shocked and extremely confused at this point. But through this letter I will explain some things to you. That day that you went drinking at my father's bar and he brought you home; we slept together. We used protection but it seemed it didn't work too well and I became pregnant. No one knew about it, not even my father; until he came to visit me it America. You pretty much confessed to me that day, and I was happy, but the next day you didn't seem to remember anything. I was going to tell you, but today turned into tomorrow and tomorrow turned into next week, and before I knew it graduation day came. I was planning on cornering you at the party, but I couldn't find you. Then you announced your engagement to a beautiful woman. How could I compete? So I left for America and raised our children the best I could. You should have no trouble with them. They are very intelligent and already speak some Japanese. I know you will take care of them, because I know what you are like behind that mask you wear. **_

_** Haruhi**_

Kyoya's body was shaking uncontrollably when he finished the letter. He quietly stood up, excused himself, and ran into the bathroom, where he sat on the floor and silently cried out his grief. As soon as he had himself back under control he stood up, splashed his face with water, and walked back put to finish the meeting.

As soon as Kyoya came back Alice spoke, "If you accept the terms of the will I need you to sign these papers." Alice pushed the papers across the coffee table towards him.

Kyoya stared at the papers for a moment before sitting down and signing them. As soon as he was done Alice took the papers and put them in her briefcase.

She then turned to the boys who were abnormally quiet, their gaze fixed on their father. "Alright boys," she started, "From now on you will be living here. I would like you to meet you dad Kyoya Ootori. If you have any problems just call Aunty Alice and I will be here in a flash."

"Aunty," Kyoya questioned.

"Yes, I was Haruhi's roommate and looked after them while she was in class." Alice kissed the twins on the forehead and let herself out of the mansion to file the papers just signed.

Kyoya didn't know what to do. He had no experience with children. He decided to call some friends he had not spoken to in a long time.

**~1 hour later~**

Kyoya was on the floor with a giant red mark on his face that would later bruise. '_I deserved that,' _he thought.

"You slept with Haruhi?" Tamaki shouted outraged.

"It would appear so," Kyoya said coolly as he picked himself up.

Hunny and Mori were busy trying to keep Hikaru and Kaoru from attacking Kyoya themselves. Unfortunately they did not have enough arms to stop Tamaki. After Tamaki punched Kyoya he felt a little better. Then he turned to Ryuu and Akira.

"Hello, I'm your Uncle Tamaki," Tamaki said cheerfully picking up the boys and hugging them.

"Put us down," Akira started.

"We don't like you," Ryuu finished.

Tamaki then put the boys down and went into a corner to sulk, mumbling, "Just like their mother."

Since Hikaru and Kaoru didn't look like they wanted to rip out Kyoya's throat any more Mori and Hunny released them. Then they all walked over to the two boys.

"I'm Uncle Hikaru"

"I'm Uncle Kaoru"

"And I'm your Uncle Hunny, and this is Uncle Mori."

Mori just grunted.

The boys looked at the strangers bewildered. They never knew they had so many Uncles. And since Aunt Alice said they were staying here for a while they decided it would be fun to play with so many people.

"I'm Akira and this is Ryuu," Akira said with a brilliant smile.

"Let's play a game," Kaoru suggested.

"Can you tell which uncle is which," Hikaru asked.

The boys found this a silly question.

Akira pointed at Kaoru, and Ryuu pointed to Hikaru.

"You are Uncle Kaoru," Akira said.

"You are Uncle Hikaru," Ryuu said in unison with his brother's statement.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other smiling. '_Just like their mother,' _they both thought.

"What kind of game is that," Hunny asked.

Mori agreed with an, "Ah."

"We should play hide n' seek," Hunny said cheerfully.

"How do you play," Akira asked.

"Is it fun," Ryuu added.

"Of course it's fun," Tamaki said coming out of his momentary depression.

Kyoya just sat where he was watching the rest of the host club with their host smiles explain the rules to his sons. '_My sons,' _he thought. He knew the host club was using fake smiles. They didn't want to think about Haruhi in front of the boys, who still don't know what happened. They were keeping the atmosphere cheerful on purpose, but as soon as the boys were put to bed the smiles will disappear.

With the rules explained the boys were excited to play. They decided that Tamaki would count first. Tamaki then sat on the couch, closed his eyes and started counting. Everyone started to scramble to find a hiding spot. Kyoya was still in the same spot. That's when Akira and Ryuu walked over and each grabbed an arm, dragging their father with them, into the game.

**~1 week later~**

Yoshio Ootori walked into his hospital cheerfully. Without checking in he went to one of the private rooms for special (wealthy) patients. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands as he opened the door.

When he walked in he noticed the patient was asleep. Quietly he took the old flowers out of the vase beside the bed and replaced them with the ones he held in his hands.

"So how is everything going," a sleepy voice asked beside Yoshio, causing to jump a little.

"Ah, so you are awake," Yoshio stated.

"Obviously."

Yoshio did not appreciate the rudeness, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but did I really have to get shot? I thought I was really going to die."

"You had a bullet proof vest on."

"Doesn't mean it did not hurt like hell. I should receive an Oscar for my acting for the past two years."

"Don't even think about going into acting, you are too good of a lawyer."

"For being a powerful man it took an awful long time for a big case to present itself."

"It surprised me as well that it took so long for that damn company to make a move."

"This case was way too easy; I could have closed it in a day."

"Yes, but that would just prove Chokichi's innocents, not bring down the company who actually did the murder."

"So when is the next court date?"

"In three weeks."

"How are the boys doing with their father?"

"Excellent, it surprised me that they warmed up to him so quickly."

"That's good."

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's alright, I'm thankful you looked me up two years ago."

"What else could I do? My son was depressed, though he just looked like an asshole to others. And I knew why, but denied it for a year before confronting you."

"Oh yes, I still remember your shocked face when you found out about Ryuu and Akira."

"I must admit it pained me at first because I didn't know they were his."

"And I must admit that I was scared to tell you. I thought that if you knew you would never let me return to Japan again."

Yoshio chuckled, which was rare for him. "Ah yes. As soon as you told me I could see the resemblance especially in Ryuu."

"I still don't see why you made me wait until I could become your lawyer in a major case in order for me to return to Japan."

"No matter how much I care for my son, he needs to learn a lesson. His stubbornness has kept him from going against me and seeking what he wants for himself."

"But isn't this a little harsh? Not to mention how hard it was on me to keep a straight face while Samuel mentioned your name. I almost jumped for joy?"

"Just that, is not enough for you to earn an Oscar," Yoshio stated seriously.

"Rich bastard, I can't believe I agreed to this."

"No one may know it yet, but you are going to be the best lawyer in Japan, and this case will help you."

"Is that why you made me wait? To become the best? I used that same excuse when I accepted the case."

Yoshio didn't answer for a long time.

"Yes," he paused, "But I think I did it more for my sons happiness… and yours."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another extra chapter, short but at least it will give you some more background on the plot between Yoshio and Haruhi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHHC**

**~One year after arriving in America~ (so we are going back in time)**

Haruhi just set the boys down for a nap after they got back from the park. She finally had time to herself and all she wanted to do was sleep. She almost made it to her room when the doorbell rang. Haruhi ran for the door to keep the person from ringing again and waking up the boys.

She flew the door open, about to yell at the person. The words died in her throat when she noticed who it was standing outside her door.

"Yoshio Ootori," Haruhi said breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Haruhi, I have to come to speak with you about my son."

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, that would be the one. May I come in and speak with you?"

Haruhi was sweating pretty badly she was so nervous. _'Did he know about the twins?'_

Haruhi told Yoshio to sit at the small table and started to prepare some tea. After she was finished, she set a mug down in front of Yoshio.

"Thank you," Yoshio said.

"So what is the matter with Kyoya and why does it concern me?"

"I knew Kyoya had someone he liked when I announced his arranged marriage. It was a sort of test to see how much he loved this mystery girl. At first he was determined to get rid of Kiyomi, then after a few weeks he started to search for something. I did not know what it was at the time, but it consumed all of his time, he even forgot about having a fiancée. The day after he announced his engagement something changed in him. He has become so scary that even Kiyomi ran away from him. I asked the house maids what was wrong with him. No one knew, except one. She said that Kyoya went out one day and came back a few hours later in a rage. He went into his study and destroyed everything shouting 'Why did she leave?' Well, later I went to speak to the driver and he told me that he drove Kyoya to your apartment."

Haruhi sat silently; she had not moved a muscle through Yoshio's little speech.

Yoshio continued, "I knew it has something to do with you, I wanted to confront you right away but I couldn't. So if you will help shed some light on the subject."

It was at this time that the boys decided to wake up crying. Yoshio looked shocked, "What is that sound?"

"My children," Haruhi said as she got up to bring them out.

Yoshio was shocked that Haruhi had children and who was the father. If we wanted Kyoya sane again, this would become a problem.

Haruhi walked back into the kitchen with two boys in each arm.

"Twins," Yoshio questioned.

Haruhi handed Yoshio Ryuu. Yoshio took the child automatically. When he looked down at the infant in his arms, he recognized the features right away.

"These are Kyoya's children," Yoshio exclaimed.

"Yes, they are Kyoya's. He does not know about them, he does not even know we had sex."

"How could he not know?"

"He was very drunk."

Yoshio looked down at Ryuu in his arms and started to stroke his cheek. "Kyoya is going to need a new pair of ears when I am done with him," Yoshio said.

"I do not want him to know."

Yoshio looked up at Haruhi, "Why not?"

"I…. If he knew they existed he would force me back to Japan and I would not be able to continue my studies."

"That is just an excuse."

"And a damn good one," Haruhi scowled.

"He needs to know."

"I know, but I just don't feel ready. My life is working right now."

"You are studying to be a lawyer right?"

"Yes."

"I shall make a deal with you. When a major case pops up in Japan, I want you to take care of it."

"But…"

"No, listen. You will handle the case and when that time comes you WILL meet and tell Kyoya the truth."

Haruhi knew there was no room for argument when it came to Yoshio Ootori. "Fine," Haruhi said acidly, but there are a few more things that need to take place during this case. Things that will help me reunite with Kyoya a little more smoothly."

"Very well, tell me these conditions," Yoshio said. Haruhi started making a list.

**A/N: So yeah, I thought it would be different if the plan was mostly Haruhi's idea.**


	10. Chapter 10

A maid walked into Kyoya's room to wake him up for work.

"Sir," she called.

Of course there was no answer. She walked over to his bed and pulled off the covers. Three pairs of eyes glared back at her.

"What is it," Kyoya asked in a voice that sent chills down her spine (the bad kind).

"It is time to get up for work Sir."

"Considering I'm the boss, and it's my company, it can wait. I don't have any meetings this early."

"Yes you do sir. I checked your schedule; it says you have a meeting with Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Does that mean we have to go," grumbled the two boys who were also woken by the maid. The boys tend to have many nightmares, or so they say, so they can crawl into bed with their father.

"I'll kill those two," Kyoya grabbed the covers away from the maid and threw it back over himself and the boys. "Go tell them to go fuck themse… never mind they might like that; instead tell them to piss off," then he and the boys went back to sleep.

She didn't bother telling him they were already downstairs. Sighing she left the room to tell the twins what Kyoya said, skipping over the foul language.

**~5 minutes later~**

"Come on you lazy bums," Kaoru called.

"Wake up," Hikaru added.

Both of them were jumping on Kyoya's bed. Kyoya shot out of bed causing the twins to fall.

"Sit on them and hold them down," Kyoya told his sons.

They obeyed automatically. Ryuu sat on Hikaru and Akira sat on Kaoru. Before the twin could push the boys off they noticed their hands were already tied to the bed post at the end of the bed by zip ties.

"Where did you even get those," Hikaru asked.

"Wow you're fast," Kaoru added amazed.

"Let's go eat breakfast; this should hold them for awhile," Kyoya told the boys.

"Yummy," Akira said getting off Kaoru.

"I want chocolate pancakes," Ryuu piped in after getting off Hikaru.

"You know what chocolate does to you in the morning. You get regular pancakes," Kyoya told them as they walked out the door closing it behind them.

"HEY!" the twins shouted.

"You can't just leave us here," Kaoru said struggling to get free.

"If you don't come back we'll put you in a dress while you are asleep and take pictures!" Hikaru shouted. It was no use though because the room was soundproof, so their voices could not even reach the maids as they walked by.

"This is going a little too far," Hikaru said.

"At least they are getting along well," Kaoru smiled.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Wait here until the boys take pity on us."

"That might take some time."

"Yeah."

"Are we really going to put Kyoya in a dress?"

" Defiantly."

**~At breakfast~**

"How long are you going to keep them like that," Ryuu asked his father.

"Until their corpses rot," Kyoya replied with a small smile on his lips.

"But I like them," Akira said.

"Well I don't. They're lucky I didn't rip their heads off for waking me up."

"But weren't we supposed to do something today?"

"Oh, I remember. Isn't today Hunny-chan's birthday," Ryuu questioned. They didn't like calling him Uncle Hunny since he looked so young.

"I did not forget," Kyoya told them, "But his party isn't until four."

"Well it's 2:30 now," a maid said as she walked into the room with more food.

"It only takes 30 minutes to get ready and only 15 minutes to drive there," Kyoya stated matter-of-factly.

The boys knew of course that their father completely forgot. Not to mention it takes 30 minutes to get to Hunny-chan's house not 15. But anyone who valued their life never argued with him. Besides they were also angry for being woken up. They felt bad for Hikaru and Kaoru though, they should be released soon if they want to make it to Hunny-chan's house on time.

They loved their father very much. Their mother always showed them pictures of him on the internet and told stories. So they knew almost all of his secrets, even ones the rest of the club doesn't know. While their father was distracted with his laptop he grabbed from somewhere they went into the kitchen to ask a maid to help them untie their friends since they were not allowed to use scissors. They were only three after all.

"Thank you," Hikaru and Kaoru said together, as they hugged Ryuu and Akira for setting them free.

"We have to hurry," Akira said.

"Or we will be late for the party," Ryuu added.

"Yes, let's go," Kaoru told them.

The boys went to their room to get dressed while Hikaru and Kaoru went to get Kyoya.

Soon they were in a limo, kept aside for special occasions. Normally they would just take a car.

"Don't you two have your own ride?" Kyoya asked the twins slightly annoyed.

"Of course we do, but we wanted to ride with the boys," Hikaru answered.

Kyoya looked at the boys who were on either side of him.

"So why aren't they sitting near you two?" Kyoya asked.

"Because you are selfish and won't let us," Kaoru said with fake tears forming in his eyes.

"They just like me more than you two; it has nothing to do with me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

Kaoru and Hikaru each grabbed a child and sat them down on the other side of the limo with them. As soon as they let go of the boys Ryuu and Akira both got up and went back to sit with their father. They smiled sweetly back at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"See," Kyoya said a little smugly.

"You made them do it," Kaoru complained.

"We don't know how but you made them sit next to you and avoid us," Hikaru concluded.

The limo then stopped in front of a large mansion.

"Think whatever you like, Kyoya told them, "Come on boys Hunny is waiting for us."

The Boys quickly jumped out of the limo after their father. Soon Hikaru and Kaoru also stepped out of the limo and followed the family of three up the stairs to the main entrance.

A butler opened the door for them before they even had a chance to ring the doorbell.

"Good evening. Master Haninozuka is waiting in the back by the pool," the butler told them.

"Thank you," Kyoya said politely and made his way to the back of the house.

As soon as they reached the back yard a small blond boy greeted them.

"Yay! You all made it. Look, look, there are many sweet things to eat," he pointed at a large table fill with cakes, candy, and pastries. When Akira and Ryuu saw the table they ran over laughing, to see what they could grab.

"Happy birthday Hunny," Kyoya said.

"Thank you. Now let's go swimming," with that said Hunny ran and jump into his large pool with his floating tube around his waist.

Before Kyoya could take one step he found himself in swimming short he never saw before.

"What a perfect fit," Kaoru and Hikaru said together.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop using me as a model for your cloths," Kyoya sighed; pushing his glasses back into position on his nose.

Hikaru and Kaoru ignored him and went into the pool where Hunny and Mori were.

"Daddy, let's go swimming," said two young voices tugging on Kyoya's arm pulling him toward the pool.

Then Kyoya got a splash of water in the face. He turned around to find Tamaki standing to the right of him with a water gun in his hands.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kyoya asked coldly.

"Obviously shooting you with a squirt gun," Tamaki said rolling his eyes.

Then Kaoru and Hikaru appeared by Kyoya's side handing him a squirt gun.

"This is an extra powerful one," Kaoru told Kyoya.

"It should knock him right off his feet," Hikaru added.

A small smile crept onto Kyoya's face sending chills down Tamaki's spine. Every fiber in his body told him to run; and that's exactly what he did. As soon as Tamaki started running so did Kyoya, right on his heels.

"This reminds me of the old days," Kaoru said.

"Yeah but last time Kyoya didn't really participate in the water gun fight," Hikaru added.

"I hope this means that Kyoya is back."

"Yes, but there is still a darkness in his heart still."

"He hides his emotion too well, but we are good at finding out what people are really like."

"What do you mean there is still darkness in his heart?" Akira asked, listening to the twin's conversation.

"It' means he is sad, even though he doesn't show it," Kaoru explained.

"We know that," Ryuu said.

"We had a nightmare one night, and went into Daddy's room to see if we could sleep with him. We opened the door quietly, and walked up to his bed. That's when we saw tears on his face and he called out our Mother's name," Akira explained further.

"After that we kept telling Daddy that we were having nightmares so he wouldn't be lonely at night," Ryuu added.

Kaoru and Hikaru stared at the boys in awe. Since the boys did not seem to be sad about their mother's death, they assumed that they did not understand what was happening. But they were actually very observant and knew exactly what was going on around them. The twins each picked up a boy and walked over to a table with "real" food on it.

"You two like Sushi right?" Hikaru asked.

"We love sushi," The boys said happily.

"Just like your mother," the twins said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Nothing is revised after this point (For those who have already read the story)**

"Alright, now I need you to take a deep breath," a male doctor said with a soft voice.

With the stethoscope cold on her back Haruhi sucked in as much air as she could then she released it slowly.

"Everything seems to be ok," Dr. Saito said, "No broken bones, no concussion, no internal bleeding, and all your cuts and bruises are healing just fine."

"Thank you doctor," Yoshio said.

"You're welcome sir," then Dr. Saito walked out of the room.

"See I told you you were going to live," Yoshio joked.

"I knew I would live, but shooting me was not necessary," she glared at him.

"You were shot so there would be no questioning your death, people don't survive a bullet through the heart, but people do survive bad car accidents, we had to make sure **Zetsumei corp. would not suspect you were alive."**

"**Why am I doing this for you again?"**

"**Because you are going to marry my son, you have already given birth to two healthy sons, and you are going to be a very successful lawyer who will not have to depend on my son's money."**

"**What about the girl you were going to make him marry?"**

"**I was originally going to have him be engaged to you, but that fool **Koga threatened to tell the press that Kyoya raped his daughter, unless I agreed they be married. We could have proved it false but it would still leave a nasty scar on Kyoya and the family's reputation. I couldn't allow that to happen. I figured he would find some way out of it, since no one could make him do anything. But for some reason he was going through stacks of paper like a mad man repeating that he must find "the father". I didn't know what he was looking for. Then, a year later, when that bimbo fiancée of his finally broke the engagement, I went through his files and saw a picture of you."

"Then you came to America, tracked me down, found out I had two sons who looked oddly like your son and everything seemed to click except you didn't know why Kyoya was looking for the father when he was the father," Haruhi finished for him.

He nodded. "To think that my own son would get so drunk that he would forget what he did," Yoshio spat with disgust. "Lord knows how many other children he spawned."

"Stop it," Haruhi told him with anger in her voice, "You know that was the first time he got drunk, and it was because you made him become engaged to someone he didn't care about, if you had told him in the first place that you yourself didn't want him to go through with the marriage maybe he would have tried harder to end it."

"He never listens to me; he always goes against my will," now Yoshio was getting mad, "I figured that if he thought I really wanted him to marry that idiot he would break it off. What astounds me is that he really thought I would choose that kind of girl for him. He should know me better than that; I always looked for the perfect girl who would be a good companion for him."

"Maybe it's you who does not understand him. You are his father, he looks up to you and expected you to have a reason for the engagement you chose."

Yoshio though about it a second, and found no words to say. So he changed the subject, "When do I get to see my grandkids?"

Haruhi let the subject drop and answered Yoshio's question. "They should be here shortly with Alice."

"That's good; I haven't seen them in awhile."

~At Ootori mansion~

"Why are you taking them again?" Kyoya asked Alice as she made her way upstairs to the boys' room.

"I'm just taking them out for a bit at your father's request. He says you have to catch up on your work but you always end up playing with the boys. So he told me to take them out on a picnic."

"How does my father know you?"

"I'm Haruhi's friend and a family lawyer I had to talk to him as well about Haruhi's will."

"What could she possibly leave my father?"

"Confidential." Alice then walked into the room. "Hey do you guys want to go on a picnic with Aunt Alice?"

Two heads shot a look at the door at the same time. They both jumped up and hugged Alice. "Aunt Alice," they cried cheerfully.

"**Alright, alright now put on some outdoor clothes."**

**The boys scampered to their closets while Alice and Kyoya, who was behind her, exited the room.**

"**I don't want you to take them," Kyoya said with a hint of jealousy that she would get to play with the boys outside while he had to stay inside and work.**

"Too bad."

As soon as the boys stepped out of their room Alice scooped them up and took them to the car, leaving Kyoya behind.

Kyoya just stood there fuming for a moment before he went into his office to finish his work.

~In the car~

"So how do you boys like living with your father?" Alice asked them.

"It's fun," Akira said.

"But he has the maids do all the work," Ryuu added.

"I miss watching Mom cook."

"When can she come live with us again?"

"Very soon," Alice told them, "The court case is next week and as soon as it's over mommy can live with you guys again."

"Is Daddy going to live with us too?" Akira asked.

"Or are we going to go back to our other home?" Ryuu added sadly.

"I don't know," Alice told them truthfully. She hoped Kyoya would be able to forgive his father and Haruhi for putting him through this. "Did you guys tell your father that Mommy was still alive?"

Both of them shook their head no.

"Good Boys." Alice then pulled into the underground parking lot below the hospital and parked the car.

~At the Hospital~

Haruhi and Yoshio both heard a knock on the door. Yoshio went over and opened the door slightly so he could speak with the guard who had knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Yoshio asked.

"There is a Miss. Alice downstairs requesting to visit this room," the guard told Yoshio.

"Let her up," then he closed the door and turned to Haruhi, "It would seem the boys have arrived."

Three minutes later two boys bounded into the room and ran to hug their mother. Aunt Alice had warned them not to say their mother's name or let anyone hear that she was alive.

Haruhi squeezed her boys with joy. "How are you two doing?"

"Good," they both replied in a voice lower than they normally used.

"Now go give grandpa Ootori a hug, he hasn't been able to hold you two since you were babies," Haruhi urged.

Both boys obeyed their mother and walked over to their grandfather to give him a hug. They knew who he was because he sent them presents for Christmas and their birthdays, and even talked to them over the internet with a Webcam.

"You boys have grown so much," Yoshio said scooping them into his arms, "It's good to see you both."

While the grandfather and grandchildren talked, Alice walked over to Haruhi.

"What's with the extra security?" Alice asked, "Even when I showed them the badge Mr. Ootori gave me they still called up here to confirm."

"It's because the court day is drawing closer and Yoshio wants to make sure nothing happens to me."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"I'm sure. This **Zetsumei Corporation has not just tried to take over **Chokichi Yamaguchi's company. They have been in the black market for years stealing profits from many other companies as well. Did you bring the reports I asked for?"

"Yes they are right here." Alice handed Haruhi the reports.

Haruhi flipped to the back where she scribbled some notes. "You see here?" Haruhi pointed. "These are three names of people who owned large corporations who suddenly died, and the companies have been taken over by** Zetsumei Corporation. Also in this file," Haruhi flipped to another document, "These companies profit do not match what they should have brought in because their goods are being stolen and sold in the black market."**

"How do you know that Zetsumei Corporation is behind the black market stuff?"

"**Because according to this chart," Haruhi handed Alice a line chart, "Their profit exceeds what is being sold, and I have eye witnesses that have seen trucks being high jacked by a bald man with a scythe tattooed on his head. Which is pretty stupid if you ask me."**

"**I'm confused, what does a bald guy with a scythe tattoo on his head have to do with this case?"**

"**You see this picture?" Haruhi showed Alice a picture of Mr. Zetsumei's driver, "Zetsumei's driver matches the exact pictures some police took of the high jacks when I had them stake patrol all of the roads in the city. And the scythe is Zetsumei's symbol that he had tattooed on all his private employees."**

"**Impressive, but how did you get the police to cooperate with you in the first place? When did you even find the time to do all this before the first court date?"**

"**I can handle a lot of things," and that was all Haruhi said.**

**Alice was still amazed at Haruhi's skill to multitask. She looked at the clock and it was getting close to three.**

"**I have to take the boys to the park now," Alice told Haruhi. "Kyoya will probably try to pick them up like the last time."**

"**Alright," Haruhi then called for the boys to give her a hug goodbye.**

**Soon Alice had the boys in the car and was on her way to the park.**

"**I thought you were going to keep that confidential?" Yoshio asked Haruhi.**

"**I was but if anything happens to me she will be able to win the case for you. She may be a family lawyer but she still had to take the same classes as me."**

"**Nothing will happen to you."**

"**I know, just a precaution." **

**~at the park~**

**The boys finished their lunch Alice had made for them and went to play with the other kids on the playground. Alice packed up everything and went to sit on a bench with a book in hand to read and keep an eye on the boys. She was relieved that Kyoya had not shown yet, she didn't want to be questioned about why the boys had not eaten yet.**

**An hour later a shadowed blocked her light from the sun. She looked up a found Kyoya standing over her.**

"**Where are they," he asked her obviously talking about the boys.**

**She pointed in the direction of the play ground, and went back to reading her book.**

"**I don't see them," Kyoya stated.**

**Alice looked up from her book and squinted in the bright light scanning the play ground for a set of twins. They were there when she last looked up two minutes ago, but now she could not find them. She looked toward the side of the play ground which was out of her line of sight unless she turned her head and saw them building a sand castle in the sandbox that for some reason was detached from the main playground. She pointed Kyoya in their direction and went to put the basket she packed the lunch in back into the car. She didn't put it in the car when she first packed it up because that would mean she couldn't keep an eye on the boys, but since Kyoya was now there she could also buy the ice cream she had promised the boys for being good at the hospital. **

**Kyoya walked up to the boys. "Having fun?" he asked them.**

"**Yeah," they both said.**

"**So did you guys do anything fun today?"**

"**We talked with Grandpa Ootori today?" Akira said.**

"**Really? I didn't know you two knew him," Kyoya said confused as to why his father came to visit them at the park but not at his home.**

"**Yeah, we used to talk to him on the … Ouch!" Ryuu jabbed Akira in the ribs to keep him from saying anymore.**

"**What do you mean you used to talk to him?" **

A/N: It amazes me what pops into my brain. And Zetsumei Corporationis the bad corporation. Now that I made them seem really bad I know something bad has to happen to someone but I don't want to make the story sad. I will try to soften the blow of sadness a little. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Graduation is nearing, my house is being remodeled, and recently there has been a death at my school and yeah it has been rough. So I now present the next chapter, sorry if it's sloppy.**

Alice saw Kyoya talking to the boys and walked towards their direction with two ice cream cones in her hands.

"**What do you mean you used to talk to him?" she heard Kyoya say.**

"**Who did they use to talk to?" Alice asked when she reached them, handing the ice cream to the two boys.**

**Kyoya stood up from his crouching position, "Well I asked them what they did today and they said they talked to Grandpa Ootori," Kyoya paused to see Alice's reaction. When he got none he continued, "When I told them I didn't know they knew my father Akira started to say they used to talk to him."**

**Alice was starting to panic on the inside, but training to be a lawyer she has been practicing her poker face so he would see no reaction from her. It shocked her that one of the boys would slip, but she understood that this was their father and they probably wanted to tell him everything.**

**She replied calmly, "Ah yes, sorry for not telling you but Mr. Ootori wanted to see his grandchildren so he was here playing with them for a little bit."**

"**My father? Playing? I find that hard to believe. I didn't know my father was so interested in my children. But what do they mean they used to talk to him?"**

"**Well your father is a busy man so I sometimes let the boys talk to him through the phone."**

**Kyoya was still suspicious, "That's an awful lot of things you are keeping from me."**

**Alice was sighing inwardly, **_at least I'm out of the storm for now__**, **_**"I'm sorry I thought the boys would have told you; my mistake. Next time I will tell you personally where they are and who they talk to."**

"**That would be appreciated; don't want any more surprises now would we?"**

"**No, we wouldn't," Alice smiled politely.**

**~In the bathtub at Ootori mansion~**

"**You almost blew Mom's cover," Ryuu splash Akira.**

"**Sorry it just slipped out."**

"**You know the danger Mom is in and we want Dad to still except her after the case is over."**

"**I told you I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again."**

**In response Ryuu just splashed Akira again.**

"**Hey!" Akira laughed splashing Ryuu as well.**

**And that's what awaited Kyoya when he walked in to check on them; two laughing boys and a bathroom floor with more water on it then in the tub.**

"**Having fun?" Kyoya asked them.**

**They stopped laughing and splashing each other.**

"**We are sorry," Akira said noticing the mess they made.**

"**I guess we got carried away, we will clean it up," Ryuu added sadly.**

"**What's wrong with having fun?" Kyoya asked smiling.**

"**You're not mad?" Akira questioned.**

"**Why would I be mad?" Kyoya was shocked that they though he would be mad.**

"**Mom would scold us for making a mess," Ryuu said.**

"**Of course she would laugh afterwards and say it's alright," Akira added.**

"**But after our bath we saw Mom sighing as she cleaned the bathroom, we don't like causing Mom trouble" Ryuu finished.**

**Kyoya sighed, "You two are too old for your age. Don't worry about the mess." Kyoya let out the water and dried off both boys. He didn't want to tell them they didn't have to worry about their mother so much anymore because he was afraid to see their reactions. For being smart boys for their age they still talked as if Haruhi was still alive and he didn't want to ruin that.**

"**The good thing about having money," Kyoya told the boys as he was tucking them into bed, "is that you have maids to clean up the bathroom for you."**

"**Yes, but it is still troublesome for them," Ryuu said.**

"**Nonsense, I'm sure they are glad to see some spirit in this mansion after so long."**

"**Dad?" Akira asked**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do you love Mom?"**

**Kyoya was shocked at the sudden question. Of course he didn't miss how Akira said "do" and not "did". **_They really do talk as if she was still here and would walk through the door at any minute,___**He sighed and answered truthfully, "Of course I love your mother."**

**~Day of Court Session~**

"**Are you ready Haruhi?" Yoshio asked.**

"**As ready as I will ever be," she replied.**

"**I will be in the car with you this time and we will be arriving a little late so they really think Mr. Gates is representing **Chokichi."

"**Will Kyoya be there?"**

"**I believe so, I'm sorry you have to face him like this."**

"**I have prepared myself enough for this meeting, but I don't know how he will react."**

"**Don't worry. Kyoya would not throw away the most important person in his life twice, especially after losing you two times already."**

"**I hope you are right."**

**There was a knock on the door. Without a reply a man came into the room.**

"**The car is ready sir," the man said to Yoshio.**

"**Thank you," Yoshio replied.**

"**All right lets go." Haruhi said as she walked out the door followed by Yoshio.**

**~At the court house~**

"**What are you waiting for Mr. Gates?" the judge asked impatient.**

"**I…I am sorry your honor," Samuel stammered, "I'm just a little nervous is all." **_**Where the hell is she, **_**he thought.**

"**I understand your student was killed over this case but you agreed to represent Mr.** Chokichi and court is in session. So I ask again, what are you waiting for?"

"I can answer that question," Haruhi said as she entered the court room.

"Ms. Fujioka?" the judge questioned, "Aren't you dead?"

"Far from it your honor, just a little scratch."

"You were shot in the chest; that is hardly a scratch."

"**Bullet proof vests are a wonderful invention. Now Samuel here was waiting for me, I'm sorry I am late. I will be starting now."**

"**Very well."**

**Haruhi made her way to the head of the court room avoiding a gaze she knew all too well.**

**Kyoya's heart almost stopped dead when he heard her voice. Before he even turned around he knew who it was. All that was going through his mind was **_She's alive__**.**_** As she walked towards the front of the court room his eyes never left her, his heart hammering in his chest.**

**~2 hours later~**

"Zetsumei Corporation?" the judge questioned.

"Yes," Haruhi stated.

"Does the Prosecutor have anything to add?"

"No your honor." The lawyer said.

"Then Mr. Yamaguchi, you are free to go and Mr. Zetsumei?" the judge looked towards the people.

"Yes sir?" Mr. Yamaguchi stood up from the crowd.

"You are under arrest."

Three police officers surrounded Zetsumei and handcuffed him.

As they passed he threw a piece of paper at Haruhi. She caught it with ease. When he was out of the room she un-crumpled the piece of paper. **Watch your back **it read.

"That is an empty threat," Kyoya said from behind her.

Haruhi visibly jumped, "K…K…K…"

"I believe the name you are looking for is Kyoya," he smiled.

Haruhi turned around, "You are not mad?"

"No I'm not mad; I'm pissed," he grinned.

**A shiver went down Haruhi's spine. This was not a happy grin this was the Shadow King's grin.**

A/N: I wanted to go further with this chapter but… I didn't, so you will have to wait until next chapter to find out what happened. Muhahaha __


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Didn't want to keep you all waiting too long although nothing important really happens in this chapter. I must remind you guys that this story is rated M.**

"Kyoya," Yoshio walked up to them, "let her expl…"

"Father," Kyoya said without emotion.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Haruhi turned around and started packing up her paper's and putting them in the briefcase, avoiding Kyoya's gaze.

Kyoya turned to Alice who was sitting nearby, "Alice, I want you to take the boys over to my father's house for the day."

"Kyoya I don't think…" Alice started.

Kyoya ignored her and looked back at his father, "Any objections?"

Yoshio felt a chill down his spine. No one in their right mind would object to the look in his eyes, "No; I would love to have the children over."

Kyoya turned back to Alice, "No objection," she told him quietly. She got up and quickly left the room with Yoshio to get the boys.

Haruhi had completed packing up her papers. She kept her eyes down and started to walk towards the exit. Kyoya grabbed her wrist before she could take two steps, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I… I was just going…"

"You were just going where?" he interrupted her.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she would be damned if she cried here in front of Kyoya. When he was this angry it was best to avoid him, she needed to get away from him until he cooled down, but his grip was strong and there was no way she would be able to pull free. He then started to drag her towards the exit. Not wanting to look like she was being taken against her will in an undignified manner she started to walk next to him so it would look like they were holding hands to others still in the courtroom.

He opened the back door to a car and pushed her inside before him.

"Take us home," Kyoya told the driver in the front seat.

"Yes sir," The driver replied before pulling out of the parking lot.

Haruhi moved as far as she could to the other side of the car. She looked out the window and neither of them said a word. Kyoya was also still holding her wrist but she didn't pull away and he didn't want to let her go so they stayed like that for the whole car ride back to his mansion.

When the car pulled in Kyoya saw Alice pull out with the boys. The car stopped in front of the front entrance and Kyoya jumped pulling Haruhi with him. He dragged them up stairs towards his bedroom.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi said quietly before they reached the door. She didn't know why he was dragging her into his house; the only reason that popped into her head was to yell at her.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked, surprised and her quietness.

"I'm sorry," she began, but the tears she was holding back began to fall down her face, "I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry. I don't know how could ever forgive me." She couldn't stop the tears. She was perfect at keeping a neutral mask on her face but being in front of Kyoya with all the emotions going through her; she just couldn't take it.

Kyoya's heart felt tight in his chest. She was actually crying and it hurt him to see her like that. She didn't understand his feelings, so he showed her.

Haruhi's eyes widen with shock. It was a quick peck, but it was unexpected.

"Haruhi, we will talk about what you put me through later, but right now all I want is you."

"You are not mad?"

"I already told you I am pissed, but we will deal with that later. Unless you are refusing me."

Haruhi was still shocked. Did he really still want her? Would she really pass up this opportunity to be with him?

That was an easy question to answer, "Hell no," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as if it was the end of the world.

He smirked a little into the kiss; he knew she wouldn't refuse him.

He guided them the rest of the way to his bedroom with their mouths never parting. They eventually made it to the bed; breaking the kiss as they fell on top of the covers.

Kyoya rolled on top of Haruhi. He bent down and pecked her on the cheek then moved to her throat, lifting up her shirt in the process.

His kisses felt hot against her skin. His hand roaming her body sent chills throughout her body. It has been too long since the last time he touched her. His hands found her breasts kneading them slightly, thumbs rubbing her nipples make them hard. Her breathing and heart beat were starting to accelerate.

He needed to feel more of her skin. He pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra. From her throat he traveled down her chest until he reached her breast. He ran his tongue over one of her nipples. He smiled when he heard a small moan coming from her lips. He then continued to suck on it extracting louder moans from her.

It felt so good her whole body was shaking and she couldn't stop the moans from escaping. But she was also impatient. She wanted to feel his skin against hers again. When he moved to attack her other breast she took her chance. She raised her hands unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as his shirt was off she kissed his chest. She made a trail up to his neck. That's when he put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her again on her lips.

He pulled them back toward the bed. He started to undo her pants and she started to undo his. With their pants off Kyoya started to kiss down her stomach inching closer and closer to the sweet spot between her thighs, but never quite making it.

He was driving her crazy. The sweet kisses his roaming hands were driving her to her limit. He came up back to her lips. She gasped when she felt the intrusion of his fingers inside her. Soon she was arching her back and moaning from pleasure. While his fingers pleasured her he attacked her breasts again taking as much as he could into his mouth.

She was close, his fingers found every sweet spot sending her closer to the edge. His tongue swirling around her nipple added to the sensation.

He was getting more and more aroused by the sound of her moans. Soon he was going to be at his own limit but first he was going to make sure she knew what it was like to seduce the shadow king.

She was so close, but he pulled his fingers out before bringing her. She growled at him.

"What did you stop for?"

"You think I would let you go that quickly?"

He moved so that his lower body was laying between her legs the tip touching her entrance. In one quick motion he thrust inside her. Sounds came out from her mouth, somewhere between a shout and a scream. He drew himself out slowly almost painfully slow making Haruhi squirm. Kyoya pinned her waist down with his hands so she couldn't move.

When only his tip was inside her he thrust into her again, hard. It brought her breath in a soundless scream. He didn't go as slow as the first time because he couldn't control himself anymore. He thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could.

She called out his name as her body tightened around his, she writhed underneath him. More screams spilled from her throat as she was slammed against the bed from the power of the orgasm. It felt better than anything she felt before, and her vision was slightly unfocused.

He came almost the same time she did also screaming her name. He collapsed on top of her slightly to one side. They lay there in a sweating, breathless heap waiting for their hearts to slow.

"Wow," was all that escaped Haruhi's mouth.

Kyoya chuckled, "I think we need to take a shower."

After about an hour they were clean and laying in each other's arms. Then Kyoya's cell phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

There was some talking on the other end that Haruhi couldn't make out. Without warning Kyoya sat straight up startling Haruhi.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked the person on the phone.

The person answered.

"We will be right there," Kyoya hung up the phone and started to get dressed.

Taking the hint Haruhi also started to get dressed, "What's wrong?"

"Alice was in a car accident and it seems in was not really an accident, she's in critical condition."

Haruhi started to hyperventilate, "What about the boys?"

Kyoya didn't answer.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi started to panic, "What happened to our sons?"

"They were kidnapped," he replied in a low voice.

**A/N: Got to love the smut. I did warn you all that something bad was going to happen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I have not been able to update in a long time. Some of the reason is that I have no idea what to write and the other reason is I have been really busy. As soon as I settle some things with my college and school ends I will finish this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ouran High School. Or else I would be on an island somewhere lying on the beach.**

Haruhi was sitting outside the critical ward. She was waiting for Alice's surgery to end and a doctor to come out and tell her if her friend was dead or alive. Meanwhile Kyoya was in his office clicking furiously on his computer while talking to someone on his cell phone.

"Are you sure it's Zetsumei Corporation?" the man on the other side of the phone asked.

"Who else would it be Mike?" Kyoya asked.

"Well you are not the most liked person in Japan".

"Yes I know, but Haruhi just closed a case that was going to bring down the corporation."

"What would be the point in kidnapping the kids then? I mean the judge already arrested Zetsumei, so what is he going to accomplish when he is already fucked?"

"That is what we need to figure out. It is possible they want to bring me down with them. Are you done getting into their computers yet?"

"Patience is a virtue".

"It won't be when I get my hands on you."

"Will you calm down, I'm in already. Now what is it I'm supposed to be looking for"?

"Nothing much; just the layout of the structure."

"You know their security was pretty easy to get by, why didn't you just do it yourself"?

"Oh I have already been in their system; I'm just looking for some other things".

"You bastard. Are you going to tell me what it is you are looking for"?

"A way to shut off their security so I can send some special forces in to grab my kids".

"Yeah, good luck with that. I have the layout".

"Good, just send it to me through e-mail".

"Done".

"Thank you Mike, I will send you a small donation to your hacking business soon".

"There better be no extra surprise with it like the last time".

"Was the stripper too much?"

"Damn right it was too much, my wife made me sleep on the couch."

"Alright this time it will be a male stripper that way your wife won't complain too much".

"You son of a bitch you better not or I …."

Kyoya closed his phone cutting off the connection. Normally he would listen to Mike call him names until Kyoya said he wouldn't send him the extra gift. Then send it to him anyway. Now he did not have the time. He opened his phone back up and dialed another number."

Haruhi was trying to hold herself together. She kept thinking she must have done something wrong. One good thing happens to her and the next thing she knows her friend could die and her children are taken. She just hoped that her children were okay.

~In the Zetsumei Corporation~

"What do you think you are doing?" a male voice yelled outside the room the twins were in.

"We are sorry Kenji-sama but this is an order from the head boss."

"Well must I remind you that you head boss in me now. Or do you idiots not realize that Kagai is in jail"?

"These were his orders Sir and he said that you are not allowed to interfere".

"He is in no position to be giving orders and you will either get out of my way or I will kill you".

The boys were inside the room listening to the men being yelled at. They were on the couch facing the door.

"Do you think Aunt Alice will be alright?" Akira asked.

"I'm sure she will be fine," Ryuu answered.

"Thank you for the white lie".

"Sorry".

Then the boys heard a third voice join the others.

"I suggest you do as Kenji says. He is right; Kagai has no authority here anymore."

Every one turned to face the new arrival.

"Grandfather," Kenji said surprised.

"My son was a fool to leave the company to Kagai. And now that he is in jail you answer to Kenji. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," the men answered.

"Now Kenji," Grandfather started, "tell me what has your brother done this time and what is behind that door."

"As you may know Grandfather, Kagai's secrets have been exposed in front of a judge with solid evidence. The judge ordered his arrest. Then these employees here brought in two children around the age of three. Then when I demanded to know why they have two young boys with them they said it was under the orders of Brother Kagai that they remain here. Then later I find out that there had been a car accident and that two boys were taken from the car but never brought to the hospital."

"Who are the children?" Grandfather asked the man in front of the door.

The man did not look at Grandfather as he answered, "Their names are Akira and Ryuu; they are the sons of the lawyer that put away Kagai."

"Tell me more about this lawyer and why his children are so important," Grandfather said to Kenji.

"I have researched everything I could. The lawyer is actually a female by the name of Haruhi Fujioka. She graduated from Ouran High School, and is currently the top student at Yale in America. The only reason she chose to attend Yale is because they offered a full scholarship. Her friends in high school consisted of Tamaki Suoh, the Hitachiin twins, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Renge Houshakuji, and Kyoya Ootori. I could not find out who their father is because the records are hidden extremely well by a hacker she must have hired."

Grandfather was shocked to hear the list of names this one girl knew. A list that could completely destroy the company, if they survived the bad publicity from Kagai's arrest.

"This is not good."

"No it is not Grandfather, that is why I want to return the boys before she calls her friends."

"Was Fujioka driving the car? Is she alright?" Grandfather asked.

"No she was not driving the car. A female friend was. But…."

"But what?" Grandfather was starting to break out in a sweat.

"She is in critical condition and…. Yoshio Ootori was also in the car. He is fine though," Kenji finished.

"Open that door now!" Grandfather yelled.

The man in front of the door jumped in surprise but opened the door. As soon as he did Grandfather and Kenji walked in.

The boys were holding hands and looking at the two men as they entered. They knew that the younger one must have been Kenji and the other Grandfather.

They controlled their stride as they walked up to the boys and sat in the chairs opposite from them. They sat in silence for what felt like hours. The Akira spoke.

"We heard everything," he stated behind a neutral mask.

"You will be returning us home now right?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes of course, but we need to clear up a few things with your mother and her friends first," Kenji answered.

"She won't forgive you," Ryuu started.

"If Aunt Alice dies," Akira finished.

Kenji was shocked at their cold words and felt something cold slide down his spine.

"We are sorry for what happened to her. We did not know what Kagai was planning," Kenji told them.

"He is your brother right?" Akira questioned.

"Yes he is."

"Do you two run this company together?" Ryuu asked.

"He is the head boss but yes I work with him."

"Then you are not qualified to run this company," Akira said.

"You work together yet you don't know what he does. Now things have gone too far," Ryuu added.

"Your company is in trouble because of your mistakes, not your brother's. If you knew your brother was not fit to run this company legally you should have done something. Not just sit on the side lines," Akira continued.

"Now your company will fall and you will lose everything. All because of one person," Ryuu finished.

Kenji was speechless. He couldn't believe the words coming from two children who weren't even in grade school.

"Those are big words, coming from such little mouths. We have our ways of persuading people to let this slide," Grandfather said.

"Are you planning on using us as your form of persuasion?" Akira asked.

"If needed; yes," Grandfather answered.

Both Akira and Ryuu started to laugh like carefree children at play.

Both Kenji and Grandfather visibly shivered.

"Don't think you can win that way," Akira said.

"Our father would skin you alive and our uncles would make sure you wish you were dead," Ryuu finished.

"Just who is your father?" Grandfather asked.

"Kyoya Ootori," they both said in unison.

"Now Grandfather, we would like to talk to Kenji alone please," Akira said sweetly.

Grandfather just nodded and left. He did not yell at them for giving him orders or refuse to leave. He wanted to get as far away from the Ootori twins as possible.

As soon as Grandfather left, the hostile atmosphere changed.

"So Kenji-sama, when can we get something to eat?" Akira asked with a smile.

Kenji was shocked at the sudden change of attitude and just stared at the boys.

"Hey, earth to Kenji-sama, can we have some food?" Ryuu asked again, waving his hand in front of Kenji's face.

"What would you boys like?" he asked.

"Sushi," they said together.

Kenji ordered one of his men to get some sushi. He then turned back to the boys.

"Why did you two change your attitude?" Kenji asked confused.

"Because we like you," Akira said.

"From you voice we could tell that you were more worried about us then your company. Unlike Grandfather," Ryuu finished.

"Then why did you say that my company will fall?"

"Because you needed a wakeup call," Akira started, "You should have taken the company from your brother."

"And your company will fall if Aunt Alice dies," Ryuu continued, "she was the first friend Mom made in America and the first person to help a pregnant freshman."

"So you better hope Aunt Alice survives," Akira finished.

Then the power suddenly went out.

"What's going on?" Kenji asked one of his men.

"It's what happens when you take something valuable from an Ootori," Ryuu answered for the stunned employee.

"Kenji-sama," Akira said, "Come and sit between us. Hopefully whoever is coming for us won't kill you if they see us near you."

Kenji moved to the couch and watched the doors, waiting for the rescue team that will take the boys.

"I was too late to return you two," Kenji stated sadly.

"This would have happened either way," Ryuu said.

~ 1 hour ago~

"Thank you Hunny-sempai," Kyoya said into the phone.

"No one messes with my friends," Hunny said in a serious tone, then hung up the phone.

Kyoya closed his cell phone. He then leaned back in his chair. When an hour was almost up Kyoya clicked 'enter' on his laptop.

"And no one messes with my family," Kyoya said to the empty room.

~ In the waiting room ~

Haruhi had her head down in her hands when she heard a quiet 'ding'. She looked up and saw that the surgery sign was no longer lit. All other noises faded away. The only thing she could hear was the approaching footsteps of the doctor, making his way to the door that separated Haruhi from him. Her pulse started to accelerate, her palms sweaty. The door started to open; she held her breath. The doctor was now in front of her; looking her in the eyes.

From down hall another person who was waiting saw the doctor talking to a girl who had been waiting for hours. They watched as she looked like she had trouble breathing as the doctor spoke to her. Then they watched as she fell to the floor, they heard no sobbing of grief and no laughter of relief. They knew the girl had passed out, and that the person who was in surgery was someone important to her.

**A/N: Yes! I'm finally done (with this chapter). Sorry this chapter didn't really make any progress into the story. But at least you know a little more about the bad company and what the boys inherited from their father (muhahahahaha). I love the twins, they are my favorite characters. Anyway sort of a weird way to end this chapter but I had to keep it interesting and I think this was the best way to end it. See nothing bad happened to the twins. I would not have been able to live with myself if I wrote anything bad. Anyway Review Please. And I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, as some of you may have seen, I changed a little bit in every chapter and fixed a few errors. Nothing major so you don't have to go back and reread everything. I do love reviews. **

Kenji jumped when he heard the door bang open from one of his guards being thrown through it. In the next blink of his eye there were two people standing in front of him. One small the other tall and both of them looked ready to kill.

"Hello Uncle Hunny," Akira said.

"Uncle Mori," Ryuu nodded acknowledgment.

"Are you two okay," Mori asked.

"Yes, we are unharmed," they both replied.

"Kenji-sama, step away from the boys," Hunny demanded.

As Kenji started to get up he was pulled back down by two pairs of hands.

"No," Akira started.

"He is to not be harmed," Ryuu continued, "It is not his fault we were taken and he is a good man who will succeed the company if Aunt Alice survives."

Hunny and Mori accepted their choice. "We still need to get you out of here and back to Kyoya," Hunny said.

"Understood," Akira turned to look at Kenji, "Do you trust your men? Do you think you will be safe here?"

"No," Kenji answered, "I can't trust any of my men except Grandfather."

"That is not a problem," Hunny told all of them, "All of your men are being taken by the armed forces hired by the Ootori Family. You will be safe here alone with your Grandfather."

"Yes, Thank you," Kenji said.

The boys then jumped up off the couch and were carried out by Mori.

"Haruhi….. Haruhi wake up".

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes. It took her some time to adjust to the brightness of the room. When she was finally able to open her eyes and look around she felt slightly confused. "Where am I," she asked.

"You are in the hospital. Don't you remember?"

It took her a moment but everything started to come back, "Alice," she gasped.

"Is going to be fine, you panicked so much and you were hyperventilating so bad you passed out."

"Thank God," Haruhi closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"And our children are also safe," Kyoya started, "Mori and Hunny are on their way here with them."

Panic coursed through her veins again. But before her questions were spoken Kyoya continued.

"They are both unharmed, the company is not completely corrupt. They were taken because Kagai ordered his men to. Kenji, the younger brother, will be taking over the company and will be working with mine from now on."

"That is good," Haruhi stated.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kyoya said.

The door opened and two boys came running in.

First they gave Kyoya a hug, and then jumped into the bed with their mother, snuggling into her stomach.

Haruhi held them both. "Are you boys alright," Haruhi asked.

"Yes we are fine," Ryuu said.

"We just missed you," Akira added, "and is Aunt Alice alright?"

"Yes she will be fine," Haruhi soothed them.

Then Doctor Saito walked in.

"Alright Ms. Fujioka I just need to do a few regular tests and then you can go home. Boys I need you to get off the bed please."

The boys went to sit on their father's lap while the doctor tested their mother for any other injuries.

~Back at Ootori Mansion~

"Haruhi what are you doing," Kyoya asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"The boys were hungry, so I'm making them a snack," Haruhi replied.

"We have cooks that can do that."

"I like cooking and making things for the boys."

"Any other day I will let you do what you want, but you should be resting. You just got out of the hospital."

Haruhi finished the boy's snack and put it down in front of them. "There see? I'm finished now I will go lie down in bad if it will make you happy."

"Yes it will".

Haruhi left quickly, a little pissed off.

When Kyoya no longer heard Haruhi's footsteps he turned to the boys. "Are you two alright by your selves down here?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"I will have one of the maids tuck you in after you finish your snack."

Kyoya then went upstairs into his room. When he walked in Haruhi was still getting ready for bed. Haruhi ignored him and hopped into bed. Kyoya started stripping also getting ready for bed, of course he noticed Haruhi watching so he prolonged it a little. When he finally slipped on his Pj pants he walked slowly to the bed. He climbed in a spooned Haruhi, who snuggled closer together.

"So when are we going to have the talk," Haruhi asked.

"I don't really feel like having it anymore."

"Oh? Why not?"

"The boys are safe, Alice is alive, and I have you in my arms. Why would I want to fight with you now? Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed but I kind of know why you did it."

"Good."

"But I do want to have a talk."

"About what"?

"Our wedding."

"What wedding?"

"Don't tease. You are the mother of my children and I love you."

Haruhi started giggling uncontrollably.

"I don't find my words very funny," Kyoya said coldly.

"No; it's just the second time you told me you confessed to me, but this time you are sober."

"Is that a yes"?

"Of course it's a yes," Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Now let me sleep."

Kyoya was slightly hurt at her words, but he supposed he deserved it. But she wasn't going to get away with it.

He started at the back of her neck; he went further under the covers and lifted up her shirt. He massaged her breasts while kissing her back.

"Kyoya," she said in a threatening tone.

"What," he asked innocently as he continued to kiss her.

"Let me sleep".

"You can fall asleep at any time."

"You are the one who wanted me to rest," she giggled. She then turned around and lifted his head so their lips could meet.

**A/N: Okay, so yeah it's a happy ending. Next chapter will be the epilogue and then for those that don't like perfect endings there will be an alternate ending after the epilogue. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Okay. So here is the epilogue for the happing ending and I don't know when I'm going to put up the alternate ending but I will get there. College is a pain in the ass so I might just join the military. But first I'm taking a semester and if I don't like it it's the armed forces for me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, except the few OCs.

~4 years later~

"Mommy! Mommy!" a small four year old girl cried as she ran to the kitchen where her mother was cooking.

Haruhi set down the spoon she was holding and turned to her daughter. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Ryuu and Akira won't let me into their room," Kazumi cried.

"Well honey it is their room, there is probably a reason they don't want you in there."

"But they always let me in their room," Kazumi pouted. *doorbell rings*

"That must be your guests. Go and greet them, I just need to stir this and check something in the oven and then I will go out there with you."

Kazumi ran to the front door where the family butler was opening the door for her guests. As soon as the door was open Tamaki made his great entrance. "Uncle Tamaki is here!" He ran over, picked Kazumi up, and started spinning her around. "Happy fourth birthday my little Princess Kazumi!"

"Put me down Uncle, before I get sick," Kazumi said as she was being swung around.

Tamaki put her down and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie; I'm just so glad to see you."

"Move out of the way Tamaki," Hikaru said angrily.

"Yeah we want to greet her too stupid king," Kaoru added.

The twins then pushed Tamaki out of the way, lifted Kazumi up and gave her a hug in between them both. "Happy Birthday Kazumi-chan!" they both said together.

Kazumi was then lifted even higher from someone behind her. "Happy birthday," the person who lifted her up said.

"Thank you Uncle Mori," Kazumi said cheerfully and gave him a hug.

"Me next, me next," came a voice from below. Mori then set Kazumi down; as soon as she touched the floor she was hugged again. "I brought the cake," Hunny said.

"Thank you Uncle Hunny," Kazumi said, returning the hug.

"Hey, there are others here waiting! How rude of you boys to go before a pregnant women," a female voice said from the door way.

"Aunt Renge! How are you?" Kazumi asked as she carefully hugged her.

"Better now that we have finally made it. Tamaki couldn't keep still the whole ride here," Renge said letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry darling, come let's get you a seat," Tamaki took his wife's hand and led her to the couch in the family room.

"Sure, now you show concern," she stated before she walked through the archway leading to the room.

"Grandpa!" Kazumi cried as she ran to her grandfather who walked through the door.

"You know every time I hear you call me that, it makes me feel old," Ranka pouted as he hugged his granddaughter.

"What about this grandfather?" Yoshio asked.

"You get a hug too Grandpa Ootori," Kazumi said cheerfully.

After greeting the rest of her guests, which included Alice, Samuel, Fuyumi, Kenji, and Umehito; Haruhi finally entered the room to also greet them.

"Thank you all for coming, everything is set up outside if you all will head that way before the other guests arrive," Haruhi instructed them.

As the last of the family guests Kazumi went over to her mom. "What other guests?" she asked.

"Oh some of your friends from the park, your father's business associates, and I believe you brothers also invited some kids from school," Haruhi answered.

"Does that mean father won't be spending time with us?"

"Of course not. They are just some people that will talk amongst themselves. The family will stay together most of the day"

"Okay," Kazumi said, not really believing her mother's words.

"Now where is your father? We need some of the staff to watch the door and check invitations," Haruhi huffed.

"I'm right here," Kyoya's voice came from behind her.

"There you are," she said turning to face him, "Why weren't you here to greet the guests?"

"I was helping the boys with something," he replied.

"Are they still in their room?" Haruhi asked surprised that her sons did not greet the family either.

"We are here mother," Ryuu said from the stairs that he was coming down.

"We just had to finish something real quick. We will go great them now," Akira added. Both boys then headed outside.

Kyoya walked to Haruhi and laid a soft kiss on her lips. He then whispered in her ear, "They were working on a gift for their sister."

Haruhi's eyes widened a little and a smile was starting to show. But not to give anything away to Kazumi who was still in the room she said in a normal voice, "That is no reason not to greet the guests." She kissed Kyoya's cheek, "Now you two get out there, I have food to check on."

"You didn't cook for everyone did you?"

"Of course not this food is for the family, before the other guests arrive. And I only made the soup, appetizers, and meat. The cooks did the rest because I have been tired lately."

"Tired? Are you all right?" Kyoya asked worriedly.

"Yes and no, I will tell you when all the guests leave."

"No tell me now or I will worry about you the whole time."

"No, it's something good I'm just tired from lack of sleep. And you are responsible for that," Haruhi said jokingly.

"Oh," Kyoya cleared his throat, "Well let's go Kazumi, don't want to keep them waiting."

"Okay," Kazumi said a little confused.

~Outside~

"Kyoya!" Tamaki ran to him as he walked outside. "We all want to play volleyball."

"So go play," Kyoya said.

"You are going to play with us," Tamaki said dragging Kyoya on to the court that was set up outside.

Kazumi went over to where the non-host club members were sitting.

"You are in for a treat Kazumi," Renge told her.

All of the host club members were on either side of the court. The twins, Tamaki, and Umehito, he was forced to join, were on one side. While Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, and Samuel, he really wanted to join, were on the other. All of them were in swimming trunks with not shirts on, well all except Umehito.

"Wow," Kazumi said wide-eyed, "It looks like there are sparkles behind them. They are all pretty."

"Yes they are, after all they were the host club, minus Samuel and Umehito," Renge smiled.

~Mean While, in the House~

"Haruhi-sama, are you okay," a maid asked when she heard Haruhi run to the bathroom and lose her breakfast.

Haruhi washed her face and stepped out of the bathroom. "It's nothing to worry about, the smell of the meat made me sick for a moment."

"Is the meat bad? Should we throw it out?"

"No the meat is not bad, I just felt ill."

"I think you should lie down. I will go tell master Kyoya that you are not feeling well," the maid was about to turn and go outside to tell Kyoya when Haruhi grabbed her arm.

"No. I'm fine, please don't tell Kyoya. I will tell him after all the guests leave."

"Very well Haruhi-sama, but if I see you swaying or looking ill I will make you rest," the maid stated firmly.

Haruhi laughed, "Very well. Thank you."

~2 hours later~

"Thank you all for the gifts," Kazumi smiled. She then got up and hugged everyone one by one.

"Alright now," Haruhi started, "The next half of the party is about to start, and the other guest will arrive at any minute."

"Wait," Ryuu and Akira said together.

"There is one more gift," Akira said.

They both walked to their sister with a package they both held out to her, "Happy birthday Kazumi," they both said.

Kazumi smiled at them and took the gift that was handed to her.

"Uncle Haruhi and Uncle Kaoru helped us a little as well as dad," Akira informed her.

She tore off the paper and opened the box. She unraveled her gift from the purple tissue paper inside the box and held it up. It was a purple dress, with a wrap around strap to tie around the middle. It was plain purple up to the hem of the dress. At the bottom there were beautiful flowers sewn in with beads in pink and white.

"We are sorry we kept you out of our room this morning," Akira said.

"But we didn't want you to see your gift we were finishing up," Ryuu added.

Kazumi was so happy there were small tears in her eyes. "Thank you both so much. You two are the best brothers in the world." She then gave them both a big hug. Then the doorbell rang.

"That must be the other guests," Kyoya said.

"Then let's all move to the ball room," Haruhi said. "Kazumi and I will go up stairs to put on her new dress."

~After the party~

"I'm so tired," Kazumi said as she flopped onto the couch in the family room where all the family guests gathered.

"Well you danced with all the male relatives, that would tire any girl out," Renge chuckled.

"It's quite late now," Tamaki said to Renge, "We should get going so you can sleep."

"Oh it is only eleven o'clock at night. We will leave as soon as Haruhi tells us what she wanted to tell us, Renge stated.

"I wonder what she wants to tell us," Hikaru asked.

"I hope nothing is wrong with her, I saw her make quite a few trips to the bathroom," Kaoru added.

"She did what? She only told me she was tired, and that there was nothing wrong with her," Kyoya said angrily.

"She didn't eat any of my rum chocolate," Hunny pouted.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I know you all want to get home by now," Haruhi said as she walked into the room.

Kyoya got up off his chair quickly and walked to her, "Why didn't you tell me you were ill?"

"Just sit down and I will explain," she told him firmly.

When everyone was settled into chairs Haruhi started to talk, "I'm sorry for keeping this a secret for so long; I have even kept it from Kyoya. I wanted to wait until everyone was together so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. I have been to the doctors to confirm my "illness"," Haruhi paused.

Everyone held their breath thinking something was wrong. Kyoya was about to jump out of his chair to call the doctor that had not told him his wife was ill.

Haruhi took a deep breath and continued, "I… I'm pregnant… again."

There was a moment of silence. Then everyone let out a sigh of relief. They were all about to get up and congratulate Haruhi, when she put her hand up to stop them.

"I am 4 months pregnant… with triplets."

There was another moment of silence then everyone shouted at once, "WHAT!"

**A/N: **Hahahahaha she is pregnant with triplets. Bet you didn't see that one coming. Lol. Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing. It has made me happy :) This is the last chapter of the happy story, Next chapter will be evil so if you don't like sad endings, don't read.


	17. Alternate Ending Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is the alternate ending to the story that I did say I was going to do. You do not need to read it in order to read the sequel, since the sequel is based on the happy ending. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHHC**

**A/N (important): Haruhi was never pregnant with triplets, the age difference between the twins and Kazumi is also different. The twins are 17 and Kazumi is 13.**

Today was Kazumi's birthday, she was to turn 13 and become a teenager. Instead of waking up excited for the new day, Kazumi laid in bed wishing this day had never come. As long as she could remember this has never been a happy day for her family. Instead of celebrating her birthday with her family, everyone goes their own way trying to forget she even existed since this day also marked the day of her mother's death.

Aunt Alice, Uncle Tamaki, and her personal nurse are the only ones who wish her a happy birthday and give her a small gift on this day. Uncle Tamaki stopped coming two years ago when her father, Kyoya, literally kicked Tamaki out of the house. Kazumi did not know what their argument was about, and even though she wanted to, she would never be able to ask her father.

Her father drank often and was usually in his study or the office all day. She only saw him during breakfast and dinner. She learned quickly that her father did not want to be bothered with her; every time she went to talk to him when she was younger he would tell her to go ask one of her brothers, never looking up from his laptop.

She eventually stopped talking to her father at all except for a quick greeting here and there. She also stopped asking her brothers questions as well. When she would go to their room Akira would smile kindly at her and answer her, but Ryuu would completely ignore her. She loved Akira the most, until she overheard one of their conversations.

"_Why do you bother with her," Ryuu asked Akira._

"_She is our sister, we cannot just ignore her," Akira answered._

"_Everyone else in this house does. I know you wish she had never been born. She is the reason mother is dead anyway."_

"_We don't know that for sure, father never spoke about mom's death."_

"_He doesn't have to; he doesn't even look at Kazumi. I would be shocked if he even knew what her name is. Besides everyone says she died during child birth."_

"_But is that really Kazumi's fault?"_

"_I don't want her in my room again. If she has another question, tell her to look it up on the internet. I am sick of your forced kindness on her."_

"_Alright," Akira said._

Kazumi would see a pained look in Akira's eyes whenever he spoke to her; she thought it was sadness that people treated her like nothing. But to figure out it was because he hated her for killing mother was a heart breaking blow.

The only people she felt any love for were Aunt Alice, Uncle Tamaki, and her personal nurse.

Kazumi heard the door of her room opening.

"Kazumi, it is time to get up sweetie," the nurse maid said.

Kazumi sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the tears that slipped out.

"Your aunt will not be able to make it today for dinner, because she has to attend an execution today. But she did send over your gift," the nurse maid said, rummaging through Kazumi's closet picking out her clothes for the day.

"Thank you for telling me," Kazumi said as she made her way to the bathroom to start her morning routine.

Kazumi was soon making her way to the dining room for breakfast.

"Happy birthday," Akira greeted his little sister, forcing a smile.

Kazumi noticed the redness of Akira's eyes. He had been up all night again with Ryuu. "Thank you," Kazumi replied.

"Father had important business to take care of and Ryuu is still sleeping off all the alcohol he consumed. So it will just be the two of us today."

Kazumi just nodded in acknowledgement.

Kazumi and Akira sit there for an hour, neither really eating anything on their plate.

"I should go check on Ryuu if you would excuse me," Akira said leaving the table.

Kazumi set her fork down and started to make her way to her father's bed room.

She rummaged through his closet for a little while before she found what she was looking for. It was a small shoe box she found when she was eight. Inside there were pictures of her mother and the rest of her family. Everyone smiled in the photos, before she came into the picture. Her favorite was a picture of her mother in her wedding dress, she looked like an angel. There was even a picture of a very pregnant Haruhi with Kyoya next to her, both smiling; before they knew that the baby inside Haruhi would be the death of her.

Kazumi stared at a picture of a family picnic, before she was conceived. Her two brothers were smiling between a smiling Kyoya and Haruhi. Tears started to fall onto the picture. Haruhi quickly wiped them away and replaced the box inside the closet with the pictures.

She walked back to her room and looked around. She was given many things, but not the one thing she really wanted, a family. She grabbed her school bag and emptied out all of her books. She then started to fill it with a few clothes and small items that used to belong to Haruhi.

The personal nurse walked into Kazumi's room as she was zippering up her bag.

"What are you doing," the maid asked.

"I am leaving, I cannot stand this house anymore," Kazumi answered.

"And where will you go," the maid huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I will go stay with Grandpa Ranka for a bit. He lives far off in the country, he will not mind taking me in."

"You are not going all the way there by yourself. Wait until tomorrow morning when everyone will think you are going to school. I will call your aunt for you; she will escort you to your grandfather's house."

Kazumi started at her maid in disbelief. "You will really help me leave this house?"

The maid walked over to hug Kazumi, "Your family is full of idiots. If they cannot appreciate you then you should leave and live with someone who will love you."

"Thank you," Kazumi smiled.

**A/N: This alternate ending is actually quite long. So I will have to break it up into separate chapters. Please REVIEW!**


	18. Alternate Ending Part 2

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. For this alternate ending the grownups are all idiots… let's leave it at that. Sorry it took so long to put up, I really do not like typing… writing is better.**

**Disclaimer: I hate typing this; obviously I am not the owner of any OHHC characters. **

**Chapter 2 (Alternate Ending)**

"Aunt Alice," Akira questioned, "What brings you here today?"

"I was not able to visit yesterday for Kazumi's birthday, so I am here today to walk her to school today and maybe explain some things that may occur soon with her body," Alice replied smiling.

Akira blushed a little in embarrassment, "Oh… well," Akira cleared his throat, "I suppose someone should have that talk with her, have fun," Akira made a quick exit to the kitchen.

Kazumi came down the stairs a few minutes later with her stuffed backpack and her nurse maid behind her carrying a suitcase she had packed for Kazumi. Since Kyoya and Ryuu normally do not come down so early in the morning and Akira was already in the kitchen, no one would question about the suitcase, the whole staff knew what was going on.

"Hey sweetie," Alice said hugging Kazumi. "Are you ready to go?"

"Very ready," Kazumi said.

"Then let's get moving before any family members see us," Alice said taking the suit case from the nurse maid and walking it out to the car.

Kazumi turned to her nurse maid and hugged her, "Thank you for everything."

"You are most welcome Kazumi," the nurse maid answered with tears in her eyes.

Kazumi ran out the door to Alice's car and they headed for the train station.

Later that evening

"You wanted to see us father," Akira asked as he entered his father's office with Ryuu.

"Yes, both of you take a seat," Kyoya gestured to the two seats opposite from the desk he was sitting at.

Akira and Ryuu quickly sat down.

"I have been informed about your late night adventures and I want you to discontinue them. I have not said anything till now because I thought it was a small phase you would get over, but now is the time to stop," Kyoya said to Ryuu.

"Oh, I see you are sober enough to realize what goes on around here. Guess I will have to wait till you take up another drink," Ryuu said scornfully.

"You will not speak to me with such disrespect," Kyoya nearly shouted. "Do you even check to see what kind of diseases all those women might carry? You will not have sex with anyone anymore without my consent."

"And if I do?"

Something passed over Kyoya's face that had both boys swallowing a lump in their throat.

"If I hear that you have had sex without my approval I shall weld a chastity belt on you until you are 30."

Ryuu stayed silent, the look on Kyoya's face said he was not kidding.

"Why the sudden interest in our lives now? Since mother died you have not even looked in our direction. I don't think you have spoken even 20 words to Kazumi," Akira questioned.

Kyoya looked at his son, "Let's just say that I had an intervention with all of your uncles. I also know that even though you act sweet to your sister and smile at her, I see the blame in your eyes."

Both boys stared wide-eyed at Kyoya.

Kyoya smiled sadly at them, "Just because I drank more than usual and was not seen around does not mean I have not been paying attention to my children. I guess it is time I told you how your mother died.

"We know how she died," Ryuu said.

"During child birth," Akira added.

"That was just a rumor spread around because her death happened on the day she gave birth. I have been grieving so much and I did not want you boys to worry so I have not told you. I also made the ones that did know stay silent about it because I figured you boys would obsess about it." Kyoya glared at his sons, "Even if she did die of child birth that is no reason to hate Kazumi."

The twins looked down, away from Kyoya's eyes. They knew Kazumi did not do it, but they could not help thinking _'If only you were not born'_ whenever they saw her.

"Your mother," Kyoya continued, "was murdered."

"What," the twins shouted in anger.

"Before she became pregnant with Kazumi, Haruhi had just sent a man to death row for multiple accounts of man slaughter. He killed a family of five; wife, husband, and infant, a ten year old girl, and a sixteen year old boy." Kyoya paused for a moment. "I will tell you how they died, so you can understand how terrible this man was."

Both boys nodded for their father to continue.

"Before anything, he slit the infant's throat so he would not have to hear it crying. He tied the wife, husband, and daughter to chairs, all facing the dining room table where the son was tied on top. In front of the family's eyes he raped the son. In his confession, he stated that raping a man in front of family members caused more humiliation than raping a woman. Women are raped so often, so the fear and possibility that it could happen is already in their mind, but no man believes he will be raped. He then drove a knife into the kid's heart, leaving the body on top of the table covered in the murder's semen.

He then untied the ten year old girl and dragged her into her parent's bedroom. His reasoning for this was to make the parents suffer more. By taking the girl into another room, the parents could only use their imaginations for what he was doing to her based on the screams and other sounds made. The police found her sprawled on the bed with multiple cuts on her body. She bled to death while being raped.

Kyoya stopped for a moment and looked at his sons' pale faces. He stood up and placed a trash bin in front of them.

"It is going to get worse isn't it," Ryuu asked.

Kyoya nodded.

"Do we really have to hear the rest," Akira asked.

"In order to understand hoe deranged a woman has to be to love a man like that, yes, you need to hear it."

The twins swallowed stone, as Kyoya continued.

"He then cut off the head of the wife. He only had a hunting knife, so it took him some time to decapitate her. He then sat at the table right in front of the husband and next to the boy's body. He opened the woman's mouth as far as he could and started to fuck the head. The husband vomited all over himself. When the killer ejaculated, he made sure the husband could see the semen drip from the wife's throat.

The husband had looked down and away, he stopped struggling against the restraints. He accepted he was going to die and became passive. This is what the killer wanted. He untied the husband, after placing the wife's head on the son's stomach, and carried him to the son's room. With the father completely passive, the murderer had no trouble tying him to the bed loosely. The murderer was not rough with the husband as he had been with the others. He was gentle, kissing the husband tenderly as if they were lovers. He even used lotion as lubricant to prepare the husband, to minimize pain. He took his time stretching and probing with his fingers as he left kiss marks all over his body. He entered the man gently, letting the man's ass adjust to the intrusion. The killer even let the husband cum a few times before cutting off the husband's dick and letting him bleed to death on the bed."

"It was a closed case. Hid DNA was everywhere, he wanted to be caught. We know every detail because he bragged about it to the lawyers, touching himself as he recalled the night."

"Your mother told me everything about the case because she was so sickened by this man that it affected her mood and I asked her to tell me what was wrong. When she finished telling me she said that the killer had a girlfriend who defended him. Haruhi wanted to put the woman away for aiding and abiding; the court turned her down because the girlfriend did not know what her boyfriend was doing and did not know anything until the cops showed up to arrest him. When his death sentence was confirmed in court, Haruhi received a letter from the girlfriend. I have a copy here," Kyoya handed a sheet of paper to Akira. "The original is in a cold case box at the police station as evidence."

"Cold case," Ryuu questioned.

"She killed mom and they have not found her," Akira asked furious.

"They say they cannot say it was her without more evidence, and they could not bring her in for questioning because she disappeared."

Akira skimmed the paper and handed it to Ryuu.

_Mrs. Ootori,_

_I may not have the same flare my boyfriend has when it comes to killing people. But I will have to make due by taking your family away and killing what is most precious to you in the process. Perhaps that small parasite you are now carrying._

_Love, _

_You Know Who_

Ryuu handed the page back to his father.

"How the fuck could they not know it is her," Ryuu asked.

It should not be a cold case if they still have a suspect," Akira said.

"It has been so many years that they just stuck it there. Even if it is in the local police files as a cold case, the family police still keep an eye out. They believe she changed her name and appearance with surgery."

"So, has she been after Kazumi," Akira asked.

"Not that we are aware of. We thought it was an empty threat until your mother died. Haruhi was sleeping in her room, and I went to the nursery to look at Kazumi. Not ten minutes later, nurses and some doctors rushed into Haruhi's room. They would not let me in to see her. Later, what could be determined from the reports and interviews was that a woman dressed as a nurse used a medical needle to shoot air into Haruhi's blood stream," Kyoya ended.

"So, that is it," Ryuu asked.

"She kills our mother right there and no one could catch her," Akira argued.

"She escaped during the rush of nurses," Kyoya answered the unspoken question.

"Why are you telling us this now," Akira asked.

"After all these years," Ryuu added.

Kyoya let a sigh escape from his lips. "That is a story for another time, as I have said, I had a small intervention."

Ryuu snorted.

"I do not think a 'small' intervention would result in a black eye," Akira said, commenting on the large bruise Kyoya had near his eye. The twins noticed right away, but they were not going to comment on it.

"As I have said, another day. Let's go eat dinner now before Kazumi thinks we have forgotten her birthday, which I missed yesterday because of the intervention."

Ryuu whistled, "That must have been some intervention if we are going to celebrate Kazumi's birthday."

"She will forgive me; I showed up at breakfast and wished her a happy birthday. It's you two assholes that didn't bother showing up," Akira said.

"What are you two talking about? I have gotten Kazumi a gift every year," Kyoya said.

"You mean you gave it to her nurse maid to give to Kazumi," Akira said standing up.

"Not the same thing," Ryuu said also getting up.

The three of them entered the dining room together and noticed that it was empty.

Kyoya called for the nearest maid, "Where is Kazumi?"

"Little madam left this morning for school with Alice," the maid replied.

"And she is not back yet?"

"Neither is little madam's nurse maid. She left after them claiming Kazumi forgot some homework," the maid added.

Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alice's number,

_The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service…_

**A/N: I have never written about a murder before, I think I have a dark side here. Anyway REVIEW please. I have had so few reviews for the alternate ending and I am kind of sad about it. Thank for those of you who did review. I want to know if I am making it dark enough… *evil laugh* **


	19. Alternate Ending Part 3

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long… I REALLY hate typing. I don't know why… Anyway, here is the next installment for the alternate ending. Yeah this chapter is short, but I feel like I need it to be stopped where it did. **

_The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service…_

Kyoya swore as he hung up the phone.

"So, Aunt Alice finally took Kazumi away I take it," Akira said.

Both Kyoya and Ryuu stared at Akira.

"What do you mean," Kyoya asked.

Akira rolled his eyes, "Since father kept drinking and making himself scarce and Ryuu stayed out all night drinking and playing with women, I was the only family member home to play with a three year old Kazumi. That was when Aunt Alice told me she would take Kazumi away from this cold hearted family if Kazumi ever wanted to leave. I told her I was not ignoring Kazumi." Akira looked down at the floor finding a speck that interested him, "Aunt Alice's answer was that even as I played with Kazumi she could see the hatred in my eyes. She told me that Kazumi had nothing to do with Mother's death and she wished she could explain it but she promised not to tell. I did not understand what she meant at the time but she was wrong. I never hated Kazumi… I just sometimes thought 'What if she was never born.'"

"How dare you," Kyoya said quietly. "Even if Haruhi died giving birth to Kazumi, you should have cherished the life Haruhi gave."

"Like you have," Akira yelled. "You should have told us how mother died. If you had Kazumi's life would have been different."

"You two could have changed her life yourselves. You two were the smartest children I have known. You could understand things most adults would never be able to grasp. You could speak two languages by the age of four and did not even flinch when you were kidnapped. I would have thought you two would be better than this when it came to Kazumi."

"Our mother died," Akira yelled. "I think that constitutes emotional breakdown. We expected you to return home with our mother and a new little sister. Instead we are told our mother is dead and you hand Kazumi to Aunt Alice and then lock yourself in your study. You gave us no explanation, our knowledge of our mothers death came from words whispered between the house staff. And you expected us to be reasonable," tears were streaming down Akira's face. He turned to his twin Ryuu, "And you, locking up your emotions, never telling me anything. Ever since you hit fifteen I had to watch as you destroyed yourself." Akira turned back to his father, "Did you know Ryuu started doing cocaine at fifteen? Did you know that he would go to some guys' house on the weekends for drug parties? It was a mass orgy, people snorting coke, some shooting heroine, and smoking marijuana. People fucking each other not caring if it was a man or woman they slept with. He did this for a whole year before he overdosed and I had to drag his ass to the hospital. Only then, I finally convinced him to stop the drug use. Instead, he took to drinking, just like you father, Ryuu also smoked a pack of cigarettes a day and fucked any women that made a pass at him. I watched him try to destroy his life knowing he wished his life would just end. And then, there was me, a shadow always watching Ryuu to make sure he did not leave me in this world with an alcoholic father and the reason our life turned to hell."

Ryuu turned around so he would not have to face his brother. Kyoya looked like he really needed a drink. They just stood there silently, until the butler walked in.

"Sir, this letter has just arrived for you," the butler handed the letter to Kyoya.

Kyoya thanked the butler and opened the letter. After skimming the paper he let it drop to the floor and walked over to the bar to pour himself a very strong drink.

Akira glared at his father as Ryuu picked the letter up from the floor.

Mr. Ootori,

As I have promised, I have taken away what Haruhi holds most dear, her family. And now I shall take away the parasite from that time. It is a shame no one is left to love her, but I must keep my promises, even if she was ignored by her family, you are still her father and I know even you will feel like crying when you see your little girl chopped to pieces. Oh, and so you know I am not lying I have attached a photo of the pretty lawyer lady who was with the parasite. She does make a lovely corpse.

Ryuu looked at the picture glued below the writing. He threw the letter towards Akira before running for the nearest bathroom.

Akira read the letter and stared at the picture for a long time before his mind could make sense of what he was seeing. It was a picture of Alice stripped naked and it looked like the kidnapper just shaved the hair off her head. After a moment of staring though, Akira was able to tell that not only had the kidnapper shaved Alice's head, she had taken the skin with it. The top of Alice's head was unnaturally white, and it took Akira a moment longer to figure out that he was looking at Alice's skull.

With shaking hands Akira refolded the letter so he would not have to look at the picture anymore. He then walked over to his father.

"What are we going to do," Akira asked.

Kyoya gulped down his drink, "We go get her."

"How," Ryuu asked as he re-entered the room, wiping his mouth with a cloth.

"Ever since you boys were kidnapped the second time, and Haruhi received that threat after her case, I have bugged all of your bags. I bugged Kazumi's the day she started elementary school.

Both Akira and Ryuu just stared at him.

"I will call Hunny and Mori," Kyoya said as he walked into his office.

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter will be the last. I have decided to do two ending for the alternate ending… yeah I know an alternate ending to an alternate ending is kind of odd, but I don't care. I feel if I have the one ending alone people might not be too happy. Don't worry though; the Alternate Ending will be in the next chapter as well, because it is extremely short. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Alternate Ending Part 4

**A/N: Yeah, it has been a while. I am just way too lazy for my own good. Anyway, here is the last chapter to the alternate ending. I hope it won't disappoint anyone.**

"Why are you doing this," Kazumi asked.

"Your mother is the one who put my soul mate on death row," the woman Kazumi was talking to replied.

"If he is on death row and my mother put him there then, he deserves to be there. You gain nothing by capturing me."

"What I will gain is the satisfaction of destroying your happy family. That arrogant Kyoya will feel my pain. First, I killed his wife and now I shall take his only daughter from him."

"You killed my mother? Are you insane? What kind of joke is this? You have already succeeded in destroying my family; they do not care about me enough to mourn if I die. The only reason they would come is to extract revenge on you for killing Mother. So let me go you hateful bitch."

Kazumi's head jerked to the side violently as she was slapped. Water started to well up in her eyes from the sudden pain on her cheek.

"Shut up little whore. You may look more like your father with his eyes and hair but trust me when I say that they do care to some extent. After all you are all that is left of Haruhi besides your brothers, but they are far too old for me and Orochi does not fuck boys."

"Who is Orochi?"

"Orochi, why don't you come out and play. It is about time we begin anyway."

A large man walked through the door on the far side of the room. He looked like a normal everyday man. He had short black hair, common brown eyes, but he worked out. His muscles seemed to strain against his gray T-shirt. He wore faded jeans and had a snake tattoo on the side of his face. He walked over to stand near Kazumi.

Kazumi shied away from him, but she could not go too far. Kazumi had her wrists cuffed behind her back and a collar around her neck that was chained to a hook on the wall high enough that she could not reach it if she stood up.

Kazumi's kidnapper walked over to her. "I told your father, many years ago, that I was not as creative as my boyfriend when it came to killing, which is why I have Orochi here. Let me tell you what he will do since I love to see the horror form on my victim's faces before killing them. Orochi loves knives and he likes to watch as fresh blood pours out of a body. He will rape you make no doubt of that, and as he rapes you he shall use his favorite knife to make small cuts all over your body. When he has had his release he will bring in six of his friends who are waiting outside the door. Each of them will have you, and you will take up to three men at once to speed up the process. You will slowly bleed to death as they rape you, you will be used and disposed of just like your dear Aunt Alice was. Even your heartless family will feel something for you when they see your mangled body."

Kazumi looked her captor in the eyes as she said talked about the horrors that would be done to her. No emotion showed on her face. Years of hiding her tears until she was alone helped her form an unemotional mask. She was not listening to her captor; instead she looked at Orochi at her side. She noticed his gun on a holster along with his knife strapped to his thigh. She already managed to get a hair pin out of her hair and unlocked her handcuffs. Now she knew about Orochi's gun and knife, also the six other men outside the door all of which probably had guns. When Orochi was near enough with his knife out she planned on knocking the knife out of his hand and grabbing his gun. If she was quick enough she would be able to shoot both Orochi and her captor before the other men swarmed in. If they were stupid enough she would be able to pick them off as they entered the room. If her plan did not work, well she will be dead either way.

Kazumi's captor stopped speaking and went over to a camera that was pointed towards Kazumi and Orochi. "You may begin," she said.

Orochi pushed Kazumi down until she was laying flat on the floor. He took out his knife and began cutting away her clothes. When Kazumi was naked Orochi started to make patterns on her skin by cutting her with his knife. When his knife was close enough to Kazumi's hand that she would be able to strike out at it she was able to knock it out of Orochi's hand. Her other hand went for the gun at the same time that she struck out, but Orochi was faster and punched her before she was able to pull the trigger. He knocked the gum out of her hand and grabbed both of her wrists.

Orochi chuckled, "Don't think you can escape little one. You are mine." To prove his point he ground himself against her to show Kazumi how excited he was.

"You cannot believe that you will get away with this," Kazumi said.

"Maybe I will, Maybe I won't, either way, you and I are going to have some fun. Hand me my knife back and re-cuff her hands."

Kazumi's captor walked over and did as Orochi told her, the excitement clear in her eyes.

Ootori police HQ

"Did you find a signal," Kyoya asked Hunny.

"Yes, but it will take thirty minutes to get there by helicopter," Hunny replied.

"There is no time to lose get on a helicopter and get to my daughter as soon as you land shoot anyone you see inside it is supposed to be a vacant area anyway. The boys and I will drive to the location and meet you there, I expect you to be finished by the time we get there."

"Understood."

"They will be waiting awhile if we drive," Akira said to his father.

"We will be taking the sports car, we should arrive only ten minutes after the team," Kyoya replied.

Kyoya and the twins jumped into the car and Kyoya sped off towards the abandoned apartment complex.

"That is only if we don't hit any red lights," Ryuu said from the back seat.

Kyoya handed Akira his laptop. "Open it and click the file with the street light icon," Kyoya instructed.

Akira did as he was told, "Now what?"

"Now click the button that says 'transmit signal'"

Akira clicked it, "What does it do?"

"It will send a signal to all street lights in our path turning them green."

"Cool," Ryuu commented.

Forty minutes later Kyoya pulled into the parking lot in front of the building where Kazumi's signal came from. As soon as the three of them exited the car Hunny and Mori were exiting the complex. In Mori's arms was Kazumi. Kyoya and the twins ran over to them.

"We are sorry Kyoya, we didn't make it in time," Hunny said.

Mori set Kazumi in Kyoya's arms. Kyoya set her on the ground with her head in his lap.

"Kazumi?"

Kazumi opened her eyes a little and looked at her father. She smiled, "Didn't think you would actually come," she breathed out.

"Of course we would come for you, sweetie. You had us worried."

"You won't have to worry about me much longer," Kazumi closed her eyes.

Tears dropped from Kyoya's eyes, "please don't speak like that, I know I have not been a good father to you but know that I do love you. An ambulance is coming, they will take you to the hospital and I will fix this family, it is not too late."

Kazumi let out a small breath of laughter but did not open her eyes, "we all know it is too late for that. Besides I do not want to be fixed, not after what they did to me."

"You will not leave me."

Kazumi was had a hard time breathing, "I d… don't have much time. I… guess… I should tell you that… that… I have never hated any of you…"

Kyoya smiled, "we have always loved you, and we were just too stupid to show it."

"Do you think I will see mother," Kazumi asked as tears started to trail down her face.

Kyoya let out a small sobbing sound and responded in a hoarse tone, "Yes, I do believe you will see mother."

Kazumi smiled as she let out one last breath.

Kyoya cuddled Kazumi's still body towards him and wept silently.

The twins went to their knees on each side of their father and held him.

Hunny, with tears streaking down his face told them what had happened, "when we arrived there were six dead men outside a door. All had their throats sliced open. Inside we saw a man over Kazumi, a woman by a video camera, and Kazumi's personal maid on the ground with a bullet wound in the head. It seems the personal maid tracked Kazumi's captors here and killed the six men outside. Unfortunately she tried to talk with the woman near the camera and was shot. We killed the woman near the camera who pulled a gun on us and captured the man. We figured just killing him would not justify what he had done. As soon as we barged in the man knew he was done for and plunged his knife into Kazumi's stomach. The man will be sent to the basement under Ootori HQ for the rest of his life, we will not let him see the inside of a prison cell; he does not deserve such kindness."

Both Hunny and Mori walked away back to their unit to give orders and leave the grieving family alone. They would join them later in grieving when all the business was taken care of.

"Will he suffer in the basement," Akira asked his father.

"The basement has not been used in many years. It is a place of hell for those in as punishment. It is a place where we keep our enemies alive as they wish for death. We keep them for years, never killing them, as they go crazy due to the pain inflicted on them every day. It is a hell on Earth," Kyoya told his sons.

"We will make sure he lives a very long life," Ryuu said.

**A/N: Okay…. I guess I will end it here. Not as dramatic as all that, nor as sad as I would like it to be, but oh well. Underneath this note is another alternate ending, a somewhat happier one to lighten the mood a little. It is extremely short and at Kazumi's plan of escape.**

What no one but Kazumi and Alice knew was that Kazumi's personal maid was an assassin; an assassin that taught Kazumi how to use small concealed knives to protect herself; Alice had personally hired Kazumi's maid. Kazumi was just as smart as her brothers were when they were younger and she picked up things quickly. No one would suspect a thirteen year old girl to be hiding any weapons. Her captors did not even bother to search her when they knocked her out. Kazumi had two blades in wrist sheaths hidden by her long sleeves; she already picked the lock with a bobby pin from her hair; before Akira stopped talking to her he taught her how to pick locks. When she went out with her maid to Hunny and Mori's dojo, they taught her self-defense moves. Kazumi was perfectly capable of saving herself; the only problem was the gun Orochi carried. She would have to wait till he got close enough before she could reveal her weapons.

Kazumi calculated that she had about twenty minutes before Hunny and Mori smashed down the door, from the time her captor sent the letter to her father and the time it would takes for him to call Hunny and pinpoint her location from the tracker in her backpack. Twenty minutes should be enough time.

Kazumi's captor started to walk towards a camera pointed towards Kazumi and Orochi and turned it on. Orochi pushed Kazumi to the ground and startled her at the waist.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Orochi said.

Kazumi smiled up at him, "So am I."

Orochi just laughed at her as he pulled the knife from the sheath around his thigh. "Let's play little one."

Orochi started to cut Kazumi's shirt from the bottom to the top. He set down the knife and used both hands to caress her flesh. He leaned down towards her licking her as if she was the sweetest of deserts. He was only able to push the fabric of the shirt aside since Kazumi was lying on her hands that were behind her back. When he was satisfied, he picked up his knife and started to cut away her jeans. These he was able to tear all the way off. When the last of her jeans were gone, Orochi set his knife down again and started to unfasten his own jeans. He pulled them all the way off, along with his boxers. He was on his knees over Kazumi hard and ready. He brought her into a sitting up position, bringing her mouth very close to his manhood.

"I want you to suck it," Orochi said. "And if I feel any teeth I will cut you up more than I will already."

Kazumi thought this was the best time as any to act. She unsheathed one of her blades and with her free hand she grabbed Orochi's dick, with the other hand she detached Orochi's dick. Kazumi flung it across the room and threw the blade at her captor still standing near the camera. She hit her captor in the chest around the heart. She turned back to a now screaming Orochi and grabbed his gun. Kazumi pulled shot him in the heart and aimed towards the door waiting for the six men outside to come through.

Instead of six men coming through a woman came through, Kazumi's maid. She smiled at Kazumi, "I see you have taken my lessons well."

"Of course, I suggest you come near me before Hunny and Mori burst through that door in about two minutes."

"Good idea."

Ten minutes later outside the complex

Kyoya and the twins jumped out of the car to see Hunny, Mori, Kazumi and Kazumi's maid exit from the building.

Kyoya ran over to them and hugged Kazumi. He then turned to Hunny, "What happened?"

Hunny looked at the ground for a moment before meeting Kyoya's eyes and answered, "I don't really know how to tell you this, but your daughter shot a man in the heart and threw a small blade into the lung of a woman. She rescued herself."

Kyoya stared at Kazumi in disbelief. "Where did you learn these skills?"

Kazumi gazed at her maid as an answer.

Kyoya turned to the maid, "You taught my daughter how to kill?"

"I taught her how to use a blade yes," she responded. "I was hired by Alice to make sure Kazumi would know everything she needed to survive on her own."

"We will speak later," Kyoya told her.

"You will leave her alone. Besides she is coming with me anyway," Kazumi said.

"And where is it you are going," Kyoya asked.

"Away from the Ootori mansion."

"No, you are coming home and we are going to have a long talk."

"Are… Are you actually sober," Kazumi chuckled to herself. "I never thought I would live to see the day."

"I am not always drunk," Kyoya defended.

"You abandoned me the day I was born. You have never looked at me, spoke to me, or acknowledged my existence in your house. I learned to pick locks from Akira before Ryuu told him to not speak with me, my maid taught me how to use small blades, Uncle Hunny and Mori taught me self defense moves, and I just killed two people. Despite me being thirteen I think I can manage by myself, at least then I don't have to look at you three anymore."

Kyoya hugged his daughter, "You might not need us, but we need you. I have already apologized to your brothers for my behavior for the past thirteen years. I will make it up to you I promise, but please do not try to leave your family again."

Kazumi laughed into her father's shoulder. "Do you know why I have not left earlier?"

"No," Kyoya said.

"I did not leave because of the tracker in my backpack."

Kyoya stopped hugging Kazumi so he could see her face. "What do you mean?"

"That tracker was a sign that you cared at least a little about what happened to me, and I hoped that it meant you would talk to me. But, you were still cold and distant so I gave up on you. Still that tracker made me hesitate. I took the bag with me to see if you would come get me when I was gone, or just leave me with my grandfather. If you did not come, I would have left the tracker at grandfather's house and left," Kazumi started to cry.

Kyoya hugged her again and spoke in her ear, "You are my little girl, and of course I would have come for you."

"And if he wouldn't have, I would have. You were the only one I really talked to anyway," Akira said.

Kazumi smiled at him.

**A/N: Okay so this was interesting. I made Kazumi seem more like her brothers with the intelligence at a young age thing. Yeah she is only thirteen and killed two people without hesitating, but she is an Ootori and that should be explanation enough. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
